Widoczny
by Salut-chan
Summary: Tłumaczenie. AU. Kurofai. Co oznacza słowo niewidoczny? Dla Faia Fluorite oznacza, że nikt nie może cię zobaczyć. Dla Kurogane Youou oznacza, że twój ukochany nie może zobaczyć jak bardzo go kochasz. Czy słowo może mieć wiele znaczeń dla wielu ludzi?
1. Rozdział 1

Tytuł: Widoczny  
>Tytuł oryginału: Visibility (link do niego w moi profilu)<br>Autor oryginału: Charmkeeper  
>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest<p>

Słowo od tłumacza: To jest moje kolejne tłumaczenie, oczywiście nie porzuciłam dla niego tłumaczenia „Czarodziei z Ceres". Rozdział drugi wstawię za tydzień, kolejne będą pojawiać się co dwa, trzy tygodnie, jednak jeśli zainteresowanie będzie większe, to będę skłonna wstawiać je co tydzień. Mam nadzieję, że to cudowne opowiadanie spodoba się wam tak bardzo jak mi. Proszę komentujcie, obiecałam, że przedstawię wszystkie komentarze autorce, po tym jak je przetłumaczę.

* * *

><p><em>Jestem niewidzialny! Myślałem, że przeprowadzka w nowe miejsce, nowa szkoła mogłaby mi pomóc. Naprawdę tak sądziłem. Myślałem, że jeśli znajdę się w miejscu gdzie ludzie nie mają w umysłach zakorzenionego obrazu mnie, będę mógł znaleźć przyjaciół!<em>

_Co robię źle? Uśmiecham się i przejmuję inicjatywę! Mówię do ludzi, proponuję żeby spędzili ze mną czas jeśli myślę, że będzie dobrze. Jestem ciepły i otwarty... Nawet jestem najlepszy w mojej klasie i nie chwalę się tym._

_Co robię źle? Dlaczego jestem niewidoczny? Nawet nauczyciel nie wie, że tu jestem..._

- Hej! Co z tobą? Ta sala powinna być pusta! Hej! - Palce zacisnęły się na blond włosach i pociągnęły Faia do pozycji siedzącej. - Hej! Co jest! Płaczesz! - Fai wpatrzył się bezmyślnie w przystojną twarz z czerwonymi oczyma, a chwilę później widok zasłoniła dłoń, która próbowała wytrzeć jego łzy.  
>- Co się stało?<p>

Fai powoli pokręcił głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że nic złego.  
>- Nie gadaj bzdur! W której klasie jesteś?<p>

- T... Tej...

- Niemożliwe, ta klasa udała się dziś na wycieczkę!

- Wiem - wyszeptał Fai. - Zapomniałem czegoś z mojej szafki, więc cofnąłem się by to wziąć, a kiedy wróciłem... oni zniknęli. Autobus i wszyscy. - Nie był nawet pewien w jaki sposób udało im się zrobić to w minutę, czy w tyle, ile zajęło mu przebiegnięcie do szafki i z powrotem ale jakoś udało im się.

- Powiedziałeś o tym komuś?

Fai wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Powiedziałem. Ale naprawdę nie sądzę, że mnie usłyszeli. Jakie to ma znaczenie? Mogę po prostu iść już do domu? Lekcje się skończyły? - Fai uśmiechnął się, uśmiechał się płacząc, coraz więcej łez spływało po jego twarzy.<p>

- Hej! Nie płacz! - Czerwono oka osoba rozejrzała się po sali zanim złapała ramię Faia.  
>- Chodź!<p>

- Gdzie idziemy?

- Muszę dzisiaj posprzątać, ale skaleczyłem się. Pójdziesz ze mną. Chodź.

- Ale...

- Chodź. Nie uważam nie za odpowiedź!

Chłopak ściągnął Faia z krzesła i wyprowadził go z sali, poprowadził korytarzem do wyjścia ze szkoły. Fai nie miał pojęcia dokąd idą, nawet jak chłopiec posadził go na ławce w parku dalej nie wiedział.  
>- Wrócę. Nie ruszaj się. Nawet na krok. - Drugi chłopiec odszedł i Fai został sam patrząc jak wieje wiatr.<p>

_Gdzie on poszedł? _Zastanawiał się Fai. _Czy wróci skoro powiedział, że tak zrobi? A może on też zapomni, że istnieję i zostawi mnie. Prawdopodobnie mnie zostawi. Też chciałbym się zostawić. Ostatecznie, mój własny nauczyciel zapomniał, że istnieję i pojechał beze mnie. Na pewno ten chłopak zapomni. Nawet jeśli nie chciał tego._

Ręce Faia objęły kolana kiedy pomyślał: _Może powinienem sobie pójść. Wrócić do domu. Chłopak powiedział mi, żebym się nie ruszał... ale jeśli zapomniałby wrócić i nie pójdę do domu to skończę jak głupek siedząc tu całą noc..._

- Trzymaj - Fai spojrzał w górę i jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej widząc czerwonookiego chłopca, który podtykał pod twarz blondyna styropianowy kubek. - Wypij to. Jest ciepłe, a na dworze jest zimno.

- Co to? - Kiedy spytał, Fai wyciągnął rękę i wziął kubek od chłopaka. To coś było ciepłe i to ciepło sprawiło, że uśmiechnął się najmniejszym ze swoich uśmiechów.

- To trutka na szczury - odpowiedział sarkastycznie chłopak i usiadł obok Faia popijając z własnego kubka. - To kakao, głupi Magu.

Fai zmarszczył brwi.  
>- Magu?<p>

- Taak, Magu. Wiem, że to nie twoje imię, ale nie znam go. Według mnie, wyglądasz nie tylko na obcokrajowca, ale wyglądasz magicznie, jak mag.

- Och... Moje imię to Fai... ale nikt wcześniej nie dał mi przezwiska. To miłe.

- Taa... Tak czy owak bardziej podoba mi się mówić do ciebie Mag. Nazywam się Kurogane.

- Kuro-chan.

Kurogane spojrzał na Faia i otworzył usta by zaprotestować, ale zamknął je patrząc na blondyna siedzącego przy nim.  
>- Niech będzie. Pozwolę ma to. Pij swoje kakao.<p>

Fai delikatnie uśmiechnął się kiedy przykładał kubek do ust._ Ostatecznie nie jestem niewidzialny. Nawet jeśli to tylko jedna osoba... Jestem widoczny._ Chłopiec uśmiechnął się lekko do swoich następnych myśli. _Jeśli on byłby dziewczyną, prawdopodobnie zakochałbym się w nim, tak jak w tych wszystkich bajkach._


	2. Rozdział 2

Oto drugi rozdział. Serdecznie zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. Pamiętajcie, ilość komentarzy wpływa na to jak szybko przetłumaczę i opublikuję kolejny rozdział.

* * *

><p>- W ciągu trzech lat, których cię znam nigdy nie pozwoliłeś mi pójść z tobą do domu. Jesteś pewien, że to w porządku?<p>

Włosy Faia poruszały się tam i z powrotem kiedy szedł do przodu.  
>- Oczywiście, że to w porządku. Uzgodniłem to z rodzicami. Powiedzieli, że zgadzają się. Chociaż, będą tam tylko przez chwilę. Wyjeżdżają dziś w podróż służbową.<p>

- Często to robią?

- Przez większość tygodni. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że częściej ich nie ma niż są. - Drzwi autobusu otworzyły się i Kurogane zadbał o to by Fai wsiadł przed nim. Fai miał dziwne zdolności. Pierwszy raz Kurogane nie uwierzył w to, ale gdy więcej z nim przebywał odkrył, że to prawda. Ludzie nie zauważają jak wpadają na niego, nie słyszą jak coś mówi. Problemem było to, że Fai był jak powietrze nikt nie zwracał uwagi na to czy tam jest czy nie. Kurogane obawiał się, że jeśli pierwszy wsiądzie do autobusu kierowca zamknie drzwi zanim Fai zdąży wejść.

- To jest okropne. To znaczy, spędzasz większość czasu...

- Sam? Tak. - Fai usiadł na wolnym miejscu, Kurogane usiadł obok niego.

- Masz jakieś rodzeństwo?

- Miałem. Brata.

- Nigdy nie mówiłeś o nim.

Fai wzruszył ramionami, jak autobus szarpnął do przodu.  
>- Nie czułem potrzeby mówienia o tym. Zginął w wypadku samochodowym sześć lat temu. Byliśmy bardzo blisko... Nie lubię o tym rozmawiać.<p>

Kurogane pokiwał głową.  
>- Zatem nie będę wspominał o tym ponownie, Magu.<p>

- Dziękuję... Kuro-chan. - Kurogane uśmiechnął się naprawdę lekko widząc jak Fai też się uśmiecha. Fai lubił przezwisko, które mu nadał w dniu kiedy spotkali się, więc Kurogane nigdy nie używał jego imienia. Chociaż Kurogane często irytował jego pseudonim, nikt o nim nie wiedział, a skoro to był tylko Fai, pozwolił na to.

- Wiec... ile jest przystanków, zanim dojedziemy?

- Dziesięć.

Kurogane uniósł brew.  
>- Mieszkasz całkiem daleko od szkoły... nie ma żadnej bliżej?<p>

- Jest... ale jest zbyt droga. Tu poziom nauczania jest wyższy.

- Nie tak bardzo! Codzienne dojeżdżanie autobusem musi dużo kosztować.

- Ale płacę za to moimi własnymi pieniędzmi.

- Co jeśli stracisz swoje kieszonkowe?

- Byłbym zmuszony chodzić piechotą.

Kurogane nie mógł w to uwierzyć  
>- Czekaj, twoi rodzice mogą cię zobaczyć, prawda?<p>

- Jeśli chcą.

Kurogane pokręcił głową, nie rozumiejąc jak mogłoby to działać. Otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale następnie przerwał.  
>- Przepraszam, czy mógłbyś się przesunąć?<p>

Kurogane obrócił głowę by zobaczyć młodą kobietę patrzącą na niego.  
>- To miejsce jest zajęte.<p>

Kobieta pokręciła głową.  
>- Zrozum, wysiadam na następnym...<p>

- To miejsce jest zajęte! - Powiedział głośno Fai, wystarczająco głośno by zadzwoniło Kurogane w uszach. Jego głos wcale nie był zły, ale smutny. Kobieta oczywiście nie widziała go.

- Och. Przepraszam. Nie zauważyłam cię. Rozumiem, zajęte. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nerwowo i odeszła.

Fai westchnął i zatopił w swoim siedzeniu.  
>- To nie problem - wyszeptał - Nikt mnie nie zauważa.<p>

- Magu.

- W porządku. Możesz zobaczyć mnie, prawda. To wszystko czego kiedykolwiek potrzebowałem, Kuro-chan. - Fai spojrzał na niego z promiennym uśmiechem. - Nie mógłbym wybrać lepszej osoby, która mnie widzi. - Po tym jak to powiedział, Fai odwrócił głowę i patrzył przez okno, jak autobus kontynuuje trasę.

Kiedy Fai wyglądał na zewnątrz, Kurogane patrzył na Faia. Jeśli inni ludzie mogliby zobaczyć go, wiedział, że Fai byłby pożądaną osobą. Ludzie zbieraliby się wokół niego, a wiele dziewczyn mogłoby chcieć z nim chodzić na randki. Fai był pięknym chłopcem. Nie był zniewieściały, Fai może był chudy, ale wszystko inne pokazywało, że jest mężczyzną. Wiele dziewczyn uwielbiało ładnych chłopców, a wśród takich ludzi Fai byłby niczym książę.

Jeśli inni ludzie mogliby widzieć Faia, Kurogane nie miałby tej więzi, którą utworzył z chłopcem. Blondyn mógłby rozmawiać z wieloma innymi ludźmi i szczerze wątpił by Fai chodził prosto do domu po szkole. Często myślał, że byłoby lepiej jeśli inni mogliby widzieć Faia, ponieważ sądził, że być może byłby z nimi szczęśliwszy.

Na początku, w tych dniach kiedy on i Fai po prostu spacerowali i rozmawiali w zimowe wieczory, Kurogane życzył sobie by inni ludzie mogli poznać blask Faia ale nie chciał już tego. Kurogane wiedział, że to chciwe myśli, ale teraz chciał cały ten blask młodego mężczyzny dla siebie.

Nie rozumiał tego przed rozpoczęciem tego roku, ich ostatniego roku w liceum, ale całkowicie zakochał się w tym „Magu"

- Kocham cię... - Kurogane wyszeptał te słowa tak cicho, że nikt kto nie był psem nie powinien go usłyszeć, a mimo tego Fai odwrócił głowę patrząc na niego.

- Mówiłeś coś?

- Nic.

Fai uśmiechnął się.  
>- Jeśli jesteś pewny. - Szybko Fai złapał dłoń Kurogane, owinął obie swojej ręce wokół niej i wrócił do patrzenia przez okno. Łapanie ręki Kurogane i trzymanie jej było zwyczajem Faia, powstałym ze strachu, iż Kurogane mógłby zapomnieć,że tam jest blondyn i pójść sobie, ale w chwilach takich jak ta Kurogane cieszył się z tego zwyczaju.<p>

_Chciałbym abyś też mnie kochał. Wtedy naprawdę mógłbym ochronić cię przed całym bólem, który czujesz._

* * *

><p>- Nabierasz mnie? Tutaj mieszkasz?<p>

- Tak, dlaczego miałbym cię okłamywać? - Fai ostatecznie puścił dłoń Kurogane kiedy zbliżali się do czegoś co wydawało Kurogane pałacem. Pałac był przesadą, ale to był największy dom w jakim kiedykolwiek był, miał trzy piętra i Kurogane był pewien, że widział jeszcze poddasze.

- To... po prostu wydaje się zbyt duże dla rodziny, która składa się z ciebie i rodziców, których zwykle nie ma w domu.

- Jest... ale sławy muszą mieć duże rzeczy, prawda?

- Sławy?

Fai roześmiał się, podbiegając po schodach.  
>- Nie sławni celebryci. Myślę, że dobrze znani jest lepszym określeniem. Moi rodzice są dobrze znanymi zielarzami.<p>

Kurogane myślał nad tym przez dłuższą chwilę zanim powiedział:  
>- To musi być do dupy.<p>

Blondyn zatrzymał się na moment.  
>- Tak. Może to nie zwyczajna odpowiedz kogoś kto daje pieniądze i dobre imię, ale tak to jest okropne. Aczkolwiek moja niewidzialność pomaga. - Kiedy Fai otworzył drzwi, Kurogane został zewsząd otoczony przepychem. Wydawało się, że magia umieściła wszystko na właściwym miejscu, kolory ścian doskonale pasowały do idealnych podłóg, nigdzie nie było widać brudu ani nawet pyłku kurzu. To było jak wejście do bajki, bardzo nieszczęśliwej bajki.<p>

- Więc? - zaczął Fai lekko ciągnąc Kurogane do przodu zanim zamknął drzwi. - Co o tym myślisz, Kuro-chan?

Kurogane patrzył na wszystko przez chwilę, ogarniając całość. Kiedy w końcu pojął co dokładnie myśli, powiedział:  
>- Tu jest bardzo zimno.<p>

Fai zmarszczył brwi.  
>- Co masz na myśli? Jest bardzo ciepło, ale mogę podkręcić termostat jeśli...<p>

- Nie... jest zimno. Nie ma miłości w tym domu. Nie ma tu śmiech, radości, szczęścia... jest zimno. _Nie podoba mi się to. Fai potrzebuje śmiechu, miłości, radości i wiele więcej. Bez tego jest tak jakby umarł i poszedł do piekła. Fai potrzebuje ciepła. Potrzebuje tego tak jak rośliny potrzebują słońca._

- Tu nie może być śmiech czy miłość, jeśli nie ma w domu nikogo by się tym podzielić. - Fai zarechotał i zaczął zdejmować buty, rękawiczki i płaszcz. - Nie ma sensu być szczęśliwym... albo smutnym jeśli ma to znaczenie, jeżeli nie ma nikogo z kim mógłbyś się tym podzielić.

Po dłuższej chwili Kurogane zrozumiał, że też powinien zdjąć swoje zewnętrzne ubranie i zaczął naśladować działania Faia.  
>- Ale Magu, co ze zwierzęciem. Nawet ono mogłoby pomóc.<p>

- Moi rodzice nie pozwalają mi przygarnąć kota, psa, rybki czy chomika. Kot i pies zniszczyli by meble, ptak robił by za dużo hałasu a chomik jest zbyt mały. Straciłem już rachubę.

_Mag? Stracił w czymś rachubę? Cholera, on mógłby zawsze wiedzieć, gdzie jest jego pupilek, a kota czy psa tak nauczyć, że nie zwierzę nie zostawiłoby nawet rysy na podłodze po której by chodzili! Przynajmniej jeśli to jak Fai traktuje ludzi ma coś wspólnego z tym jak traktuje zwierzęta..._

Kurogane zadrwił.  
>- Gdzie są twoi rodzice?<p>

- Prawdopodobnie pakują swoje rzeczy do samochodu w garażu.

- Mogę się z nimi spotkać, zanim pojadą?

- Ech... pewnie, tak sądzę... tędy. - Fai pociągnął rękaw koszuli Kurogane by czerwonooki chłopak poszedł za nim przez kuchnię, w dół po małych schodach aż do garażu.

- Mamo? Tato? - Głos Faia był głośniejszy, niż ten który normalnie używa w trakcie rozmowy z Kurogane. Kiedy Kurogane spojrzał w stronę samochodu rzeczywiście zauważył dwoje ludzi, kobietę i mężczyznę. Oboje mieli takie same blond włosy i niebieskie oczy jak Fai. Kobieta była bardzo ładna, łatwo można było zauważyć, że jest matką Faia, mężczyzna wyglądał zbyt surowo by miał coś wspólnego z delikatnymi i łagodnymi cechami Faia.

Fai na szczęście wrodził się w matkę.

Kobieta spojrzała w górę.  
>- Słyszałeś przed chwilą głos Yuui'ego.<p>

Kurogane zmarszczył brwi. _Kto to Yuui?_

- Nie, przypuszczam, że to tylko Fai. - Ojciec spojrzał w górę. - I najwyraźniej jego przyjaciel. Chodź tutaj, mały.

Kurogane nie mógł uwierzyć w ostatnie słowo. _Mały? On ma siedemnaście lat! I jest wyższy od was obu! Nie wołaj na niego mały! To jest cholernie obraźliwe!_

Nawet jeśli takie myśli przebiegły przez umysł Kurogane Fai chwycił jego nadgarstek i pociągnął bliżej swoich rodziców.  
>- Tak, to ja i Kurogane, mówiłem wam, że przyjdzie ze mną do domu, prawda?<p>

Oczy Kurogane otworzyły się szerzej na chwilę, od kiedy poznał Faia, on nigdy nie użył jego imienia. Nigdy też nie słyszał by Fai mówił z tak małą ilością emocji. Ten dom naprawdę pozbawiony był miłości i ciepła.

- Ach tak, to chłopiec, z którym spotykasz się w weekendy. - Ojciec Faia odwrócił się do Kurogane i uśmiechnął się do niego oszczędnie. - Dziękuję, że zajmujesz się nim, stał się o wiele bardziej znośny od kiedy zaczął być blisko ciebie.

Wściekłość zapłonęła w piersi Kurogane, a jedna z jego dłoni zacisnęła się w pięść. _Znośny? _Pewnie, Fai mógł być całkiem irytujący przez te szalone przezwiska, sposób w jaki biegał dookoła niego opowiadając nonsensy i żaden facet nie mógłby od niego uciec, ale nawet, kiedy zaczął spędzać wolne chwile z tym „Magiem" Kurogane nigdy nie pomyślał, że jest on naprawdę nieznośny.

- Kurogane. - Usłyszał jak Fai szepcze obok niego. - Odpowiedz. Oczekuje tego od ciebie.

Kurogane zacisnął zęby i zmusił dłoń do rozluźnienia się.  
>- Oczywiście. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, proszę pana.<p>

* * *

><p>- Zostajesz na noc?<p>

- Tak. - odpowiedział Kurogane kiedy położył telefon. - Szpital jest niedaleko i mój ojciec przyjdzie po mnie jutro po południu, więc będziemy mogli odwiedzić moją matkę. - Kurogane wrócił do Faia i rzucił się na miejsce obok niego. - Zakładam, że to w porządku, Magu?

- Oczywiście, lubię spędzać z tobą czas, ale muszę pomyśleć nad tym co zjemy na obiad...

Kurogane obrócił się tak, że był trochę bardziej zwrócony w stronę Faia.  
>- Co masz na myśli?<p>

- Cóż, zwykle jem po prostu kanapki, albo coś, moi rodzice nie robią zapasów, po prostu kupujemy co potrzebujemy kiedy tego potrzebujemy...

- Zamówimy coś kiedy nadejdzie pora. Mam pieniądze, a ty na pewno możesz je wziąć od rodziców czy im się to podoba czy nie. Wyjdziemy i zamówimy pizzę czy coś a następnie wydamy resztę na niezdrowe jedzenie.

Fai uśmiechnął się.  
>- Tak, to brzmi dobrze. Cóż, jeśli zostajesz na noc, powinienem pokazać ci pokój gościnny...<p>

- Nie ma mowy.

- Hmm?

- Jeśli zostaję na noc, musimy zrobić to dobrze. Ty śpisz w swoim łóżku podczas gdy ja śpię na podłodze na tylu kocach ile dasz radę znaleźć. Czy nie jest tak zawsze kiedy zostajesz u mnie w domu?

- Tak... - Fai powoli pokiwał głową, nie wydawało się by naprawdę zrozumiał. - Ale to dlatego, że nie masz dodatkowego łóżka.

- Tak, ale też dlatego, że w ten sposób jest to zabawniejsze. Daj spokój, pokaż mi swój pokój.

Chłopcy wstali z kanapy i poszli po schodach, a w połowie drogi Fai zatrzymał się.  
>- Cofnij się, proszę. - Kiedy Kurogane posłuchał się, blondyn wyciągnął rękę i pociągnął za krótką linkę, odkrywając kolejne schody. - Idź do góry.<p>

- Mieszkasz na strychu?

- Tak. W ten sposób nikt nie mógłby znaleźć mnie podczas spotkania, czy coś, nawet jeśli mógłby mnie zobaczyć.

- To okrutne.

- Ale pożyteczne, a poza tym strych jest większy od reszty pokoi. Lubię to.

Kurogane wdrapał się do góry po schodach, i kiedy wreszcie znalazł się na górze był zaskoczony tym co tam zobaczył. Pokój Faia był duży, a ściany nagie ale na podłodze, łóżku, komodzie i biurku znajdowały się piękne obrazy, Niektóre z nich to abstrakcje inne były realistyczne. Kilka malunków przedstawiało krajobrazy, inne ludzi. Kiedy Kurogane spojrzał w kąt, zobaczył nawet siebie w zimowym płaszczu i szaliku jak trzymał kubek wypełniony parującym napojem. Kurogane był pewien, że to namalowane wspomnienie dnia kiedy on i Fai spotkali się.

- Hej tam! Kuro-chan! Rusz się! Też muszę wejść! - Kurogane szybko zszedł z drogi i uciekł na łóżko Faia, tam gdzie nie leżały płótna. - Co cię zatrzymało? - spytał Fai jak w końcu wszedł do pokoju i złożył składane schody z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

- Obrazy.

Fai wyglądał na zupełnie zdezorientowanego.  
>- Co z nimi? Mówiłem ci, że maluję w wolnym czasie.<p>

- To jest coś więcej niż coś co tworzysz w wolnym czasie Magu. To... to...

- Jest okropne?

- Co? Nie! One są piękne. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć żebym kiedykolwiek widział takie ciekawe prace.

- Pochlebiasz mi... to tylko hobby...

- Mogłoby być zawodem.

- Więc... dzięki? - Kurogane spojrzał w twarz Faia i natychmiast zrozumiał. Nikt nie widział ich wcześniej. Nikt nie pochwalił tych obrazów przed nim. Blondyn nigdy nie miał nikogo kto wspierałby to w czym był dobry, lub co kochał robić więc kiedy pojawił się ktoś kto prawił mu komplementy na prawo i lewo zrobiło się niezręcznie.

- To prawda. Magu?

- Tak?

- Mógłbyś namalować coś dla mnie? Przed końcem roku?

Fai zamrugał, a następnie wdzięcznie upadł na podłogę krzyżując nogi. Na jego twarzy widoczna była ciekawość i zmieszanie.  
>- Pewnie, nie widzę powodów, czemu nie mógłbym tego zrobić. Co chcesz by znalazł się na obrazie? Mogę namalować twoją matkę, ojca, twojego konia, park, szkołę...<p>

- Ciebie.

- Co? - Blondyn pochylił głowę na bok. - Mnie?

- Tak, chciałbym twój autoportret. Chcę wiedzieć jak widzisz siebie.

- To trochę głupiutkie, nie jestem niczym do oglądania...

_Niczym do oglądania? Mógłbym patrzeć na ciebie przez lata i nigdy się nie znudzić..._

- Więc, udowodnij mi to. Pokaż mi, że nie jesteś czymś do oglądania.

- Nie muszę! - Oczy Faia otworzyły się szerzej, a jego ramiona rozwarły się, jakby chciał objąć bardzo duży obiekt - Wszyscy w koło zgadzają się i nie chcą słyszeć takich oświadczeń. Jeśli byłbym czymś do oglądania, ludzie zauważaliby mnie.

- Cóż, ja cię zauważam, i chcę wiedzieć jak widzisz siebie. Po za tym, nie sądzę, byśmy po końcu roku szkolnego mogli widywać się tak często, więc chcę coś co wygląda jak ty, od ciebie.

Fai wydawał się rozważać to.  
>- To święta prawda. - Z ust blondyna wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie. - No cóż, jeśli mam to zrobić dla ciebie, chcę byś kupił nowy zeszyt i wypełnij ją dla mnie wyrywkowymi przemyśleniami i notatkami, ale nie dasz mi go aż do końca roku szkolnego. I naprawdę dobrze się nim zajmij, chcę móc go czytać kiedy będę samotny.<p>

Kurogane zamknął oczy. Książka pełna jego przemyśleń, była w porządku, Fai nie mógłby jej przeczytać, zanim nie znajdzie się daleko. Mógłby powiedzieć wszystko co chce.  
>- Zgoda.<p>

- No dobrze, ja namaluję, ty napiszesz. - Fai wstał. - Ale teraz, pomóż mi przesunąć wszystko pod ścianę, żebyś mógł spać na podłodze, a nie na moich płótnach.

Kiedy ustawiali obrazy wzdłuż ściany, Kurogane zrozumiał, że już kończy się listopad.  
>- My... naprawdę nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu do spędzenia razem, prawda Magu?<p>

- Nie - powiedział Fai radośnie kiedy prostował parę swoich prac. - Tylko coś około sześciu lub siedmiu miesięcy.

_Sześc lub siedem miesięcy... _pomyślał poważnie Kurogane. To nie było wystarczająco dużo czasu by Kurogane dowiedział się w jaki sposób ma powiedzieć Faiowi, że go kocha tak by naprawdę zrozumiał.


	3. Rozdział 3

Oto kolejny rozdział. Całkiem fajnie się go tłumaczyło, jedyne na co mogę narzekać to brak komentarzy... Moja chęć do pracy i wena maleje w oczach, prawie dorównując ilości mojego wolnego czasu.  
>W każdym razie zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.<p>

* * *

><p>- Jesteś całkiem szalony?<p>

Fai ziewnął i wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona, jedna z rąk została pociągnięta odrobinę dalej niż druga, zanim przyciągnął je do siebie i usiadł prosto na krześle. Tym zachowaniem w dziwny sposób przypominał Kurogane kota wstającego po drzemce.  
>- Szalony? Możliwe. Całkiem szalony? Wątpliwe. - Znowu ziewnął umieszczając dłoń przy twarzy. - Poza tym to tylko matematyka, a nawet jeśli nauczymy się czegoś przydatnego na tych strasznych lekcjach, nikt mnie nie zauważy. Mógłbym chrapać i nikt nie dbałby o to.<p>

- Uderzyłbym cię - powiedział bezceremonialnie Kurogane.

Fai uśmiechnął się zza ręki.  
>- Ty nie liczysz się jako nikt. Ty jesteś wszystkim.<p>

- To jest bez sensu.

Fai pochylił głowę na ręce a następnie uśmiechnął się szeroko do Kurogane.  
>- Dla ciebie, ale dla mnie to cały sens tego świata! - Blondyn jeszcze raz usiadł prosto, zabrał swoje książki, zeszyty, długopisy i ołówki, zanim w końcu wstał. - Więc, co u twojej mamy?<p>

Kurogane mruknął do siebie. Wątpił by Fai robił to specjalnie, ale bardzo często mówił zagadkami. Ludzie tacy jak Fai nie powinni mówić zagadkowo, starzy mężczyźni, którzy wciąż opowiadają te same historie mają do tego prawo.  
>- Obudziła się kiedy odwiedzaliśmy ją wczoraj. Wydaje się, że jest trochę lepiej.<p>

- To dobrze. Chodźmy Kuro-chan! Zabierz swoje rzeczy, już czas na lunch. - Fai wybiegł przez drzwi.

Kurogane westchnął. _Czasem zachowuje się zbyt szczęśliwie mimo sytuacji w której jest. Myśli, że kogo w ten sposób oszuka? _Czarnowłosy chłopiec pozbierał swoje rzeczy, dyskretnie chowając pod nie czerwony, niepodpisany zeszyt. Pewna myśl uderzyła go.  
>- Pytała o ciebie.<p>

Tak jak Kurogane przypuszczał, Fai słysząc to za stanął jak rażony piorunem.  
>- Kto pytał o mnie?<p>

- Mama. Nie z imienia, ale spytała „gdzie jest ten miły blondynek który czasem przychodził z tobą do domu?" Wydawało się jakby naprawdę chciała cię zobaczyć.

Fai powoli odwrócił się.  
>- Wow. - Uśmiechnął się. Bingo, Kurogane dostał to co chciał. To był prawdziwy uśmiech, wyrażający radość z usłyszenia tych słów. - Po trzech latach w końcu zaczęła mnie zauważać. Co z twoim tatą? - Wielu ludzi mogłoby powiedzieć, że te słowa ociekały sarkazmem, ale dla Faia one były szczere i radosne, cieszył się, że coś się wydarzyło.<p>

- Wie że istniejesz, ale nic więcej poza tym.

- To nadal coś. Naprawdę, to czyni mnie szczęśliwym. Nie widzi mnie dokładnie, w każdym razie nie tak jak ty, ale to nadal... coś. Coś, coś. - Fai przycisnął książki, jeszcze ciaśniej do swojej piersi.

_Teraz to Fai, którego powinienem widzieć, a nie ten fałsz. _Kurogane prawie nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu.  
>- Powinieneś odwiedzić ją następnym razem. To ją ucieszy. - To brzmiało jak zwykła propozycja, jakby nie obchodził go jeśli Fai nie zgodzi się, ale naprawdę miał nadzieję, że blondyn mógłby powiedzieć tak.<p>

Fai pokiwał głową.  
>- Okej, pójdę.<p>

_Punkt dla mnie. _Kurogane pozwolił jednemu kącikowi ust unieść się w uśmiechu, i tak rozłożył trzymane przez siebie rzeczy, że mógł położyć dłoń na głowie Faia.  
>- Teraz lunch.<p>

-Tak.

* * *

><p>„ <em>Nawet, jeśli rzadko nazywam cię tak kiedy rozmawiamy, będę nazywać cię Fai, gdy piszę do ciebie. W ten sposób jest łatwiej.<em>

_Pierwsza rzecz, którą chcę ci powiedzieć nie jest najważniejsza, ale wciąż jest ważna. Nienawidzę twoich rodziców. Uważam, że powinieneś sprzeciwić się im i pójść do szkoły artystycznej. Naprawdę nasz talent i jeśli to nie jest coś co powinieneś robić w swoim życiu, to nie wiem co to jest tą rzeczą. Wiem, że nie powinieneś zostawać zielarzem. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy Fai, nienawidzisz matematyki i nauk ścisłych._

_Teraz powiem ci najważniejszą rzecz, i nigdy nie powiem tego głośno więc lepiej nie zgub tego zeszytu, jeśli chcesz kiedykolwiek przypomnieć sobie o tym." - _Długopis Kurogane zatrzymał się na stronie. Nie był pewien, czy chce napisać następne słowa, czy nie. Chciał, ale jak większość ludzi bał się, że jak Fai raz to przeczyta, to nie będzie mógł porozmawiać z nim ponownie albo zdarzy się coś równie szalonego. W końcu zmusił długopis do pisania.

„_Kocham cię"_

Spojrzał na z niezadowoleniem na twarz, a następnie w linijce niżej napisał jeszcze jedno słowo.  
><em>„Romantycznie"<em>

Jego niezadowolenie pogłębiło się i westchnął. Zamknął zeszyt i otworzył notes w którym miał zrobić ćwiczenia z podręcznika. Pisanie do Faia było trudne. Nawet wiedza, że blondyn nie mógłby tego przeczytać zanim znajdzie się gdzieś daleko od Kurogane, i nie będą mogli się zobaczyć jeszcze długi czas po tym, jeśli spotkają się kiedykolwiek, to wciąż było niełatwe. Nie chciał pisać o złych rzeczach. Nie chciał napisać czegoś co doprowadziło by Faia do płaczu, albo przez co Fai odczułby przepaść między nimi. Chciał by słowa w tym zeszycie sprawiły, że Fai poczułby się ważny. Pragnął by wiedział jak wiele znaczy jak dla Kurogane i jak blisko niego chce być. Chciał by Fai poczuł się kochany, w najszczerszym znaczeniu tego słowa.

To był trudne.

Nie wiedział co napisać. Kurogane najprawdopodobniej był osobą, która znała blondyna najlepiej, ale jak okazało się w sobotę, wciąż jest wiele rzeczy, których nie wie o Faiu. Nadal jest dużo warstw czekających na odgrzebanie i odkrycie. Było wiele rzeczy o facecie, którego kochał, których nie wiedział lub nie rozumiał. Mimo to chciał poznać je wszystkie, pragnął objąć je wszystkie nawet jeśli złe lub szkaradne, to wciąż były częścią Faia.

Co Kurogane mógłby napisać by uczynić Faia szczęśliwym? Sprawić by poczuł się jak jego ukochany? Jedyną rzeczą, którą mógł pomyśleć było pisanie wszystkiego co przyjdzie mu na myśl, zapisanie każdej myśli, wszystkiego. Jeśli nie będzie miał przed nim sekretów, Fai może będzie się czuć z tym dobrze. Być może to sprawiało, że to było takie trudne. Chciał zapisać wszystko, ale kiedy próbował, jego umysł automatycznie próbował myśleć tylko o rzeczach, które Fai lubi, i zostawiało go całkowicie pustym.

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Kurogane nie miał odpowiedzi nawet na jedno pytanie z pracy domowej. Zacisnął zęby i pozbierał rzeczy. Fai musiał mu z tym pomóc, nawet jeśli nie brał udziału w lekcjach prawdopodobnie znał angielski lepiej niż większość ludzi w klasie. Fai po prostu zabierał się za rzeczy w ten sposób, zwłaszcza jeśli mógł czegoś naprawdę potrzebować jak angielskiego.

Kiedy Kurogane opuścił klasę, ręce chwyciły jego ramię i przyciągnęły mocno do ciepłego ciała.  
>- Jak było na angielskim? - Zaświergotał Fai kiedy ruszyli.<p>

- Jak co drugi dzień na anielskim. Myślisz, że mógłbyś mi pomóc z tym czego nie skończyłem?

- Tak. - Ramiona Faia w końcu puściły Kurogane, więc nie miał problemów z chodzeniem. - Angielski jest dla mnie prosty.

Kurogane parsknął.  
>- Twoi rodzice dawali ci specjalne lekcje kiedy byłeś młodszy?<p>

- Tak.

Kurogane zatrzymał się, żartował kiedy to powiedział.  
>- Naprawdę? - Ta myśl wciąż szokowała Kurogane, nawet jeśli ciągle o tym myślał i myślał. <em>Wiem, że rodzice Faia są trochę do niczego... i chciałbym uderzyć jego ojca. Jaki rodzic naprawdę wywiera presję na swoje dziecko, kiedy jest małe?<em>

- Tak. Podróżowali trochę do krajów anglojęzycznych, więc uznali, że ja i Yuui powinniśmy znać angielski tak dobrze jak japoński.

- Yuui? - Pamiętał, że rodzice Fai'a też wymieniali to imię. Pomylili głos Faia, z głosem Yuui'ego.

- Mój brat - powiedział wprost Fai. - Zamierzasz otworzyć szafkę, czy muszę wyłamać zamek?

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem wspominać o twoim bracie. - Kurogane poczuł jak Fai zabiera jego książki, Kurogane obrócił zamek swojej szafki i metalowe pudełko otworzyło się.

- To nic. Dlatego nie jestem zły na wszystkich.

- Twoi rodzice tęsknią za nim.

- Tak. Był ich ulubieńcem. Był o wiele lepszy ode mnie. Kochał matematykę i przedmioty ścisłe w sposób jaki ja nigdy nie mogłem... ale nie mógł narysować nawet prostego serca. Kazali uczyć się nam angielskiego, gry na skrzypcach i pianinie, matematyki i wszystkich przedmiotów ścisłych. Uważali te rzeczy za ważne.

- Przykre.

- Troszkę, ale Yuui lubił pianino. Uwielbiałem słuchać jak gra. Też potrafiłem grać ale... - Kiedy Kurogane zamknął szafkę, zobaczył jaką minę zrobił Fai. - Nie grałem odkąd umarł. Myślę, że straciłem energię.

Kurogane westchnął.  
>- Powiedziałeś, że byliście bardzo blisko, prawda?<p>

- Tak. Byliśmy tak blisko... że kiedy umarł, stałem się niewidoczny. Przed tym, ludzie widzieli mnie, ale kiedy odszedł, zniknęła połowa mnie, więc przypuszczam, że reszta świata zdecydowała, że powinienem odejść z nim. - Fai wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nic dla niego nie znaczyło, ale małe wykrzywienie na jego twarzy powiedziało Kurogane, że jest inaczej.

- Jesteś tu. Mogę cię zobaczyć.

- Wiem. To mnie uszczęśliwia. - Fai wyciągnął ramiona, zwracając Kurogane jego książki. - Wiesz, mogę dla ciebie zagrać.

- Hmm? - Kurogane szybko zabrał książki i schował je do plecaka.

- Na pianinie. Jeśli to dla ciebie to mogę zagrać. Nie ważne jakie to trudne. Po prostu tak mocno kocham cię. - To proste stwierdzenie przebiło serce Kurogane. Wiedział, ze Fai próbował być miły i słodki, ale kiedy powiedział „Kocham cię" nie chodziło mu o sposób jakiego pragnął Kurogane.

- Coś nie tak? Pobladłeś trochę.

- Nie, nie, w porządku. Nie musisz grać. Nigdy cię o to nie poproszę.

Blondyn pochylił głowę w bok i uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
>- Cóż, na wszelki wypadek jakby ciekawość zwyciężyła, trzeba o tym pamiętać.<p>

* * *

><p>- Wróciłem! - krzyknął Kurogane kiedy wszedł do domu. Gdy Fai zamknął drzwi dodał szybko: - Przyprowadziłem ze sobą przyjaciela!<p>

Z salonu nadszedł głos bardzo podobny do Kurogane.  
>- Ten blond włosy dzieciak? - To był jego ojciec. Kiedy Fai po raz pierwszy przyszedł tutaj, skomentował jak bardzo są podobni.<p>

- Tak!

- W porządku! Po prostu bądźcie cicho!

Kurogane wykpił to odrobinę. _Fai? Cicho? To jakby poprosić miód by nie był lepki. _Oczywiście większość ludzi nie mogła usłyszeć co Fai powiedział, zanim nie uderzył ich w ramię, więc bycie głośnym pewnie było odruchem.  
>- Słyszałeś? - spytał Kurogane Faia przez ramię. - Bądź cicho.<p>

- Awww - Blondyn zdjął buty. - Co za wstyd. Myślę, że przespaceruję się wokół domu śpiewając najgłośniej jak mogę.

- Nie zrobisz tego.

- Masz rację. Nie zrobię. Kuro-chan zna mnie tak dobrze.

- Cholerna prawda.

Fai przemknął obok Kurogane i wkradł się na schody.  
>- Chodź, praca domowa.<p>

Pomimo faktu, że Kurogane wiedział iż to on poprosił Faia o pomoc z pracą, mruknął do siebie rozżalony i poszedł za pełnym gracji chłopcem ciężkim, głośnym krokiem. Osobiście, Kurogane nienawidził robić czegoś związanego ze szkołą poza nią. Było wiele lepszych rzeczy, które mógłby robić w tym czasie, nie mniej tych o których pisał więcej w zeszycie do Faia.

Fai otworzył drzwi pokoju Kurogane i położył swój plecak na podłogę, zanim rzucił się obok niego. O ile Kurogane wiedział, Fai czuł się o wiele bardziej komfortowo leżąc na podłodze w tutaj niż w swoim łóżku. Zanim odwiedził dom Faia myślał, że to dlatego, że spędził tu wiele czasu, ale teraz wiedział, że po prostu w domu Faia nie ma ciepła i miłości.

- Więc? - Fai odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w górę na Kurogane. - Gdzie jest praca domowa, o której mówiłeś?

Kurogane przewrócił oczami, po czym usiał obok blondyna. Wziął książki i wręczył je Faiowi. Jego palce szybko znalazły temat i zaczął wyjaśniać o co w nim chodzi. Kurogane nie słyszał tego. Dla niego istniała tylko cisza jak patrzał w twarz Faia.

Zawsze wypytywał Faia. Zawsze dowiadywał się o jego zdrowiu psychicznym, widzialności, osobowości, ale teraz tego było więcej. Zastanawiał się nad jego rodziną, tym dlaczego był niewidzialny, i nad jego bratem. Kurogane ciekawiło wszystko co świat Faia miał do zaoferowania i to wkurzało go. Czuł, że nie ważne jak blisko blondyna będzie nigdy nie dowie się. To niepokoiło go ponieważ chciał wiedzieć. Nie tylko to, chciał być jedną osobą, która wie.

- Kuro-chan! - Głos Faia stał się głośniejszy i przełamał się przez barierę ciszy, stworzoną przez Kurogane. - Słuchasz mnie?

Kurogane westchnął, nie, nie słuchał ale wiedział, że pełne wyrzutu słowa Faia nie sprawią, że zacznie słuchać. - Magu, kiedy musisz być w domu?

- Moi rodzice nie wrócą przed jutrem po szkole.

Jakby to była prawidłowa odpowiedź, Kurogane sięgnął i zamknął zeszyt.  
>- Nie mogę się teraz skupić Magu, poróbmy coś innego.<p>

Fai uśmiechnął się.  
>- W porządku. Mamy czas.<p> 


	4. Rozdział 4

Ten rozdział jest z perspektywy Fai'a, następny będzie z perspektywy Kurogane.

Rozdział zbetowała Gatto, dziękujemy :*

Fai wydał podirytowany dźwięk, kiedy odłożył pędzel. Jego palce owinięte były wokół krawędzi płótna, kiedy machnął ramieniem. Malowidło wysunęło się z uścisku jego palców i uderzyło w ścianę. Niedokończony obraz zatrzymał się przez chwilę w tym miejscu, lecz po chwili powoli osunął się na ziemię.

_Młody chłopak zerknął na obraz, uśmiechnięty blondyn o niebieskich oczach odwzajemnił spojrzenie z powierzchni płótna. Fai po chwili westchnął i odwrócił się od obrazu, który miał go przedstawiać. Rzucił się na łóżko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Z jego ust wydobył się rozdrażniony jęk. Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę to zrobić Kuro-chan..._

Tak, postać na rysunku przypominała jego, jednak tylko w pewnym stopniu. Fai nigdy nie malował tylko fizycznych aspektów, to mógł robić każdy. Fai malując uwieczniał duszę malowanej rzeczy. Można to dostrzec na innych dziełach porozrzucanych w pokoju. W jego obrazach Kurogane, krajobrazy, zwierzęta, nawet nieliczne abstrakcje miały dusze. Mimo tego, autoportret Fai'a jej nie miał. Nie było w nim miłości. Był płaski, był tylko obrazem.

Kurogane nie zasłużył tylko na obraz. On zasługuje na najlepszą pracę Fai'a. On chce dać mu coś za to, że nie zostawił go w ciągu tych trzech lat. Jednak była to jedna z kolejnych prób namalowania obrazu, który chce od niego Kurogane, a wciąż nie może uchwycić swojej duszy. Jego dusza mieszka w nim, zna ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, więc dlaczego nie może tego namalować?

Może powinien powiedzieć Kurogane by zapomniał o zeszycie. To będzie nie sprawiedliwe jeśli Kurogane da mu notatnik przepełniony myślami, a on nie będzie mógł wypełnić swojej części umowy.

_Nie mogę tego zrobić. Jeśli to dla Kuro-chan, nie mogę się jeszcze poddać._

Blondyn zmusił się do wstania i wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. Korytarz był pusty, ale to normalne. Opuścił schody i wsadził głowę do salonu. Jego rodzice tam byli. Po prostu siedzieli na kanapie, oglądając telewizję. Wyglądali tak, jakby naprawdę nie żyli. Fai nie zwracał uwagi na życie swoich rodziców. W rzeczywistości obojętne mu było kto żyje, poza Kurogane. Był dla większości martwy, więc oni też byli dla niego nieżywi. Pewnie, poruszali się i mówili, ale to nie było takie samo jak Kurogane i jego głos.

Fai chciał teraz go zobaczyć. Może jeśli to zrobi, będzie mógł namalować siebie. Jeżeli zobaczy osobę, która widzi go, dostrzeże odbicie swojej duszy w oczach wyższego chłopaka.

Zaczerpnął głęboki oddech i go wstrzymał.Fai przeszedł przez pokój, a jego rodzice niczego nie powiedzieli. Jedną z zalet bycia niewidzialnym jest to, że możesz wymknąć się kiedy chcesz. Założył buty i złapał za płaszcz. Odetchnął za drzwiami.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za artystą, zrozumiał błędy w jego planie zobaczenia Kurogane. _Za daleko mieszka. Nie mogę już płacić za autobus poza jazdą z i do szkoły, a motor Kuro-chana jest praktycznie bezużyteczny zimą. _To było głupie. Co powinien teraz zrobić? Nie mógł po prostu wrócić do środka. Kurogane miał całkowitą rację kiedy mówił, że nie ma ciepła w tym domu. O wiele cieplej było tu - na mroźnym, zimowym powietrzu.

Fai postanowił, że się przespaceruje.

Para wydostała się z jego ust wraz z powietrzem kiedy westchnął. Założył płaszcz i ruszył. Kiedy spacerował zaczął padać śnieg. Wyciągnął gołe dłonie i łapał płatki śniegu. Oczywiście, topiły się prawie natychmiast, ale Fai zachwycał się unikalnym kształtem każdej śnieżynki, zanim się rozpuściła.

To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy Fai widział śnieg, ale za każdym razem czuł tęsknotę, jakby chciał się do niego przyłączyć. Brak śniegu był niewidoczny, jednak każdy został zdefiniowany, inny, każdy człowiek mógł to zobaczyć. W ten sam sposób każdy człowiek był wyjątkowy. _Yuui był tym, który mi to pokazał._ Fai westchnął na wspomnienie zimowego dnia, kiedy Yuui próbował sprawić by nauka wydawała się interesująca dzięki zabawnym faktom.

Zamknął oczy i przypomniał sobie wszystko co wydarzyło się w ten zimowy dzień. Wydaje się, że zima jest bardzo ważną porą dla Fai'a, ponieważ to zimą spotkał Kurogane, także urodził się mroźnego dnia. Yuui zmarł w zimowy dzień.

Jak na zawołanie rozległ się w oddali pisk samochodu i Fai zadrżał, głos Yuui'ego dzwonił w jego głowie. _Fai! Padnij!_Czuł ramiona Yuui'ego owijające się wokół niego i nie chcące puścić, nawet gdy opuściło je życie. Był pewien, że mógł poczuć krew Yuui'ego cieknącą mu po twarzy i między palcami, bo Fai był zbyt przerażony by się poruszyć...

Samochód przejechał obok niego, a gdy wiatr uderzył wrócił do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na swoje ręce. To co jego umysł uznał z krew, było naprawdę roztopionym śniegiem, reszta naprawdę wydarzyła się w jego głowie. Objął się własnymi ramionami. „Yuui... Kuro-chan..." Wyszeptał kiedy owijał ramiona wokół siebie. Tylko dotyk Kurogane sprawiał, że zapominał o objęciach brata z tamtego dnia i rozpaczliwie pragnął by tu był, i odwrócił jego uwagę od ataku stresu pourazowego, ale nie znalazł się nikt, kto by go pocieszył.

Fai był naprawdę wdzięczny bóstwu czasu, bo choć czas nie sprawił, że było to mniej bolesne, to ataki bólu były krótsze i rzadsze. Sześć lat to nie wystarczająco długi okres, by atak nie nadchodził co najmniej raz na tydzień, ale kiedy zdarzało się to w szkole, nie musiał długo cierpieć, bo Kurogane zawsze poprawiał mu humor. Nie ważne jak bardzo próbował pozostać w depresji, w chwili, gdy widział twarz Kurogane zrywał się i stawał weselszy.

Wiał wiatr. _Powinienem wrócić do domu. Mam obraz do namalowania, muszę ćwiczyć grę, odrobić lekcje... Jestem po prostu zbyt zajęty, by stać tu żałując wyboru mojego brata._

* * *

><p>- Dobry, Magu!<p>

- Dzień dobry, Kuro-chan! - Fai podniósł wysoko rękę i pomachał szybko, kiedy wszedł do autobusu i zbliżył się do przyjaciela. Kurogane tylko uniósł rękę do połowy i nawet nie machał. Fai zachichotał do siebie. _To takie w stylu Kuro-chan. _Kiedy wyższy chłopak znalazł się w zasięgu jego ramion, sięgnął po uniesioną dłoń, ciasno oplatając palce wokół niej i przyciągnął ją do piersi. Wydawało się jakby cały ból pozostały po wczorajszym ataku natychmiast się rozpłynął. Westchnął zadowolony.

- Hej, coś się stało?

Fai powoli pokręcił głową.  
>- Nie... już nie.<p>

- Twoi rodzice coś zrobili?

Fai nic nie mógł na to poradzić i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
>- Jeśli oni coś by zrobili, to nie byłoby to coś co zrobili, ale coś czego nie zrobili. Naprawdę, teraz nie ma się o co martwić, Kuro-chan. Po prostu tęskniłem za tobą. Niedziele są bardzo długie kiedy ciebie tu nie ma albo kiedy nie jestem z tobą.<p>

- Ech. Po prostu chodź.

Ręce Fai'a puściły Kurogane, i chłopcy ruszyli do szkoły.  
>- Więc... - zaczął blondyn. - Kuro-chan nie ma dla mnie żadnych wiadomości z weekendu? - Po jego pytaniu nastąpiła cisza, rodzaj ciszy który na początku nie był niewygodny, ale potem stawał się coraz bardziej niezręczny jak przemijały sekundy. Fai nie lubił tego, to sprawiało, że czuł się tak, jakby Kurogane zapomniał, że go widzi. - Więc? - spytał prawie zaniepokojony po tym jak przez niecałą minutę nasuwała się nicość.<p>

- Masz coś do zrobienia po szkole?

Fai odwrócił się trochę w jego stronę.  
>- Cóż, nie. Moi rodzice są w domu, ale ich to nie obchodzi, naprawdę. Czemu pytasz? Znowu potrzebujesz pomocy z pracą?<p>

- Nie. - Po tym nastąpiło więcej ciszy. Minęli szafkę Fai'a, ale smukły chłopak nie kłopotał się z powiedzeniem przyjacielowi, że muszą się zatrzymać. Zaczynał się irytować, dlaczego Kurogane zachowywał się w ten sposób.

- W takim razie po co chciałeś wiedzieć, co będę robić po szkole?

Minęło dziesięć sekund ciszy, zanim Kurogane wziął głęboki oddech.  
>- Idziemy dzisiaj odwiedzić mamę. Chcę byś poszedł z nami.<p>

Fai prawie potknął się o własne nogi kiedy to usłyszał. Pamiętał ostatnią rozmowę o mamie Kurogane, nie zapomniał, że powiedział, iż powinien pójść z nimi następnym razem. Pamiętał, że jego matka wspominała go, ale nie brał pod uwagę pomysłu, że pójdzie zobaczyć się z mamą Kurogane po tej rozmowie. To wydawało się zbyt nieprawdopodobne.  
>- Naprawdę?<p>

- Tak, naprawdę. Rany, zachowujesz się jakby nikt cię nie chciał cię mieć w pobliżu, Magu.

- Nikt, nie chce.

- Ja chcę cię mieć blisko.

- Ty nie jesteś nikim. Jesteś wszystkim. - Fai pamiętał, że mówił już wcześniej to Kurogane, ale wiadomość oczywiście zatonęła w jego mózgu. Fai zastanawiał się czy Kurogane zdecyduje się zrozumieć te słowa tym razem. Patrzał na wyraz twarzy swojego przyjaciela, ale nie było na niej nic poza lekki rumieńcem, kiedy odwrócił głowę. _Nie zrozumiał._

- Minęliśmy twoją szafkę, prawda?

- Wieki temu.

- Powinieneś coś powiedzieć!

- Czekałem, aż odpowiesz.

Kurogane westchnął, pokręcił głową i odwrócił się.  
>- Głupi, Mag.<p>

- Głupiutki, Kuro-chan.

Kiedy szli było cicho, ale Fai'owi ulżyło, bo cisza nie była tak niezręczna. Zatrzymali się przed jego szafką, a palce blondyna przekręciły zamek w odpowiedniej kombinacji.

- Więc…

- Więc? - Fai powtórzył po Kurogane.

- Pójdziesz ze mną i moim ojcem po szkole?

Fai zatrzymał się, a następnie otworzył szafkę.  
>- Tak. Pójdę.<p>

- Cieszę się.

Tym razem nadeszła kolej na to by Fai spowodował ciszę kiedy wyciągał rzeczy z szafki. Kiedy w końcu stanął prosto i zatrzasnął zimne, metalowe drzwiczki, odezwał się.  
>- Ja też.<p>

* * *

><p>- Dlaczego stoisz tak daleko? - Niebieskie oczy Fai'a otworzyły się, jak usłyszał głos mamy Kurogane omijający jej męża i syna, aż dotarł do jego uszu. - Czekałam na twoją wizytę. Proszę podejdź bliżej.<p>

Fai nie mógł w to uwierzyć, że mówiła ona do niego bez przypomnienia ze strony Kurogane, iż on tu jest i bez krzyczenia na całe gardło. Jego stopy wydawały się żyć własnym życiem, kiedy ruszył na przód. Kurogane swobodnie przesunął się pozwalając blondynowi stanąć obok.  
>- Musisz mi wybaczyć - powiedziała patrząc prosto w oczy Fai'a. - Pamiętam twoją twarz i wiem kim jesteś... Ale wydaje się, że nie zapamiętałam twojego imienia.<p>

- W porządku. Zapamiętała pani więcej niż spodziewałem się. Moje imię to Fai.

- Tak. - Pokiwała głową. - To było to. Byłam rozczarowana, kiedy nie odwiedziłeś mnie ostatnim razem.

- Dlaczego?

- Cóż, jesteś częścią naszej rodziny, prawda? - Ta odpowiedź odrobinę zbiła z tropu Fai'a. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mogła powiedzieć, ta była jedyną, o której nie pomyślał. Częścią rodziny? Każdy kto spojrzał na tą trójkę, a następnie na Fai'a mógłby powiedzieć, że w ogóle nie są ze sobą związani.

Fai pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął delikatnie. Był zdezorientowany, ale to nadal była bardzo miła rzecz, którą powiedział mu mama Kurogane.  
>- Jak to, jestem rodziną?<p>

- Kurogane wiele o tobie mówi i często przebywasz w naszym domu. Kiedy tam jesteś, jest to bardzo naturalne, tak jakbyś należał do nas. A gdy Kurogane mówi o tobie, zawsze robi to czule. Oczywistym jest, że bardzo mu na tobie zależy.

- Mamo... - jęknął Kurogane.

- To prawda, więc nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Może nie widuję cię za wiele, nawet jak często jesteś w moim domu, ale mogę powiedzieć, że jesteś miłym, słodkim chłopcem, który wcale nie myśli o sobie, tylko o osobach, które kocha. Myślę, że Kurogane też to widzi, i uważam, że widzisz nas w ten sposób. Więc, jesteś rodziną.

Fai patrzył bezmyślnie na chorą kobietą leżącą przed nim. To, o czym ona mówiła, o prawdziwych rzeczach. To wszystko było szczere, mógł zobaczyć to w wyrazie w jej twarzy, a także w sposobie w jaki zerkała między Fai'em a Kurogane. Blondyn odwrócił głowę w stronę chłopaka i przez chwilę zobaczył tą samą ekspresję w nim.

_Niesamowite... zobaczyła to czego ja nie mogłem._

Fai z powrotem spojrzał na matkę Kurogane.  
>- Dziękuję.<p>

- Za co, Fai?

- Za powiedzenie mi, co powinienem namalować.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Beta: Kot Kapral**  
>TN: Przepraszam wszystkich za poślizg z tym opowiadaniem, jednak mogę Wam zagwarantować, że wszystkie rozdziały zostały już przetłumaczone i zostaną wkrótce opublikowane.__

_Fai, do końca szkoły pozostało teraz mniej niż miesiąc. Kiedy się skończy, zostaniemy absolwentami, twoi rodzice wyślą cię na studia (na uniwersytet, na który nie chcesz nawet iść), a ja prawdopodobnie nie będę mógł cię zobaczyć przez długi czas. Nie chcę tego i boję się tego dnia, który nadejdzie, nieważne, co bym nie zrobił. _

_Myślę, że ty też obawiasz się tego dnia. Inni uczniowie będę zachowywać się szczęśliwie, roztrzęsieni i podekscytowani, na najbardziej obrzydliwe sposoby. Tak jakby sądzili, że ten koniec roku nie jest niczym innym, jak rozpoczęciem kolejnych wakacji. Jest tak, jakby myśleli, że nic się nie zmieni, a świat wciąż będzie się kręcił tak, jak chcą. Wiem, że ty i ja jesteśmy inni. Żaden z nas nie będzie szczęśliwy pod koniec. Ty będziesz nieszczęśliwy, ponieważ pojedziesz gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie będzie cię zauważał. Ja nie będę szczęśliwy, ponieważ stracę osobę, którą kocham._

Na tym długopis Kurogane zatrzymał pisanie. W notesie o wiele łatwiej było mu napisać, że kocha Faia. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy pisał to słowo – kocham – przestawał, myśląc od tym, jak Fai może zareagować na to, że jedyna osoba, która naprawdę go widzi, a w dodatku mężczyzna, jest w nim zakochana. Kurogane nie uważał blondyna za osobę, która zacznie go przez to traktować jak trędowatego, ale nie sądził też, że jest typem, który odwzajemni jego miłość. Pomimo, że chłopak z czerwonymi oczami nienawidził przyznawać, że się czegoś boi, to obawiał się , że wiedza Faia o jego uczuciach może niczego nie zmienić. Bał się, że Fai mógłby tego nie uznać. Kurogane wciąż miał potrzebę powiedzieć mu o tym przed wyjazdem.

Ponownie przyłożył długopis do papieru i zaczął pisać na inny temat.

_Na zewnątrz robi się coraz cieplej, kwiaty wiśni są już prawie w pełnym rozkwicie. Pamiętam, jak podczas pierwszego roku naszej przyjaźni zabrałem cię, byś mógł je zobaczyć. Mógłbym przysiąc, że przy spadających płatkach niemalże promieniałeś szczęściem. Później nie myślałem o tym, ale teraz zacząłem i wspomnienie, jak prawdziwy był wtedy twój uśmiech, uszczęśliwia mnie. Prawdopodobnie była to jedna z pierwszych okazji, kiedy otrzymałem twój prawdziwy uśmiech._

_Chcę cię tam zabrać ponownie. Dzisiaj jest sobota, jutro nie mamy szkoły. Może wtedy._

Kurogane zacisnął oczy i skrzywił się. Szybko zamknął notes, jakby bał się pozwolić komukolwiek przeczytać, jak delikatny i miły był wobec o Faia. Nie żeby ktoś wiedział, kim naprawdę jest Fai. Westchnął i spojrzał na zegarek. Trzy minuty do końcowego dzwonka. Zaczął pisać w notatniku na swojej ostatniej lekcji. Był to Angielski i chociaż przez zimę zaczął go lepiej rozumieć, słowa wciąż mu się myliły i zrozumiał, że Fai jest jedyną osobą, która może sprawić, by miało to sens. Przez to, pierwszą część lekcji spędził, próbując nauczyć się tak wiele, jak mógł, a przez resztę czasu pisał. Pomyślał, że to uczciwy układ.

Uczniowie wokół niego zaczęli hałasować, kiedy zbierali swoje rzeczy, czekając na koniec lekcji. Kilka sekund później dzwonek zadzwonił, a inni uczniowie wyszli. Kurogane poczekał przez chwilę, dopóki w drzwiach nie pojawiła się znajoma twarz Faia.

- Wciąż silny i cichy jak zawsze, co nie, Kuro-chan? - Fai roześmiał się, przechodząc przez drzwi. W końcu Kurogane wstał. - Jak było na Angielskim?

- Lepiej niż zwykle... - wyburczał Kurogane, gdy najpierw podeszli do szafki blondyna. - Dałem sobie radę z ponad połową, bez żadnej pomocy.

- Dobrze! - Palce Faia przekręcały zamek wkoło i wkoło. - Cieszę się, że to wydaje się być dla ciebie coraz prostsze. - Szafka otworzyła się i Fai wsadził do niej wszystko co trzymał w rękach, oraz wyjął swój plecak.

- Więc... - Kurogane odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na przeciwległą ścianę – Jesteś jutro wolny, Magu?  
>- Tak naprawdę, to jestem wolny od teraz aż do wtorku.<p>

- Naprawdę?

- Rodzice wczoraj wyjechali – powiedział Fai, kiedy zatrzasnął zamek, a oni poszli, by powtórzyć ten proces przy szafce Kurogane.

- Nie powiedziałeś mi o tym.

- To nie jest nic specjalnego, że nie pomyślałem o tym. Przepraszam, Kuro-chan. Dlaczego pytasz? Chcesz przyjść?

- Taa. Albo chcę, byś poszedł gdzieś ze mną. - Kurogane szybko ustawił właściwą kombinację i otworzył drzwiczki.

- W porządku. Możesz przyjść, kiedy tylko zechcesz. Jak myślisz, kiedy mógłbyś przyjść?

Wyższy chłopak wzruszył ramionami i zarzucił sobie na nie plecak.

- O każdej porze, ale najprawdopodobniej jutro. Tata chce, żebym posprzątał kuchnie, czy coś.

- Och! - Uśmiech Faia złagodniał, ale w tej samej chwili stał się jeszcze bardziej radosny. - Twoja matka w końcu wraca do domu, prawda?

- Za dwa tygodnie, ale chcemy, by dom był perfekcyjnie czysty.

- Rozumiem, też bym tego chciał. – Fai przerwał, kiedy Kurogane zamykał szafkę, a następnie pochylił głowę, kiedy spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Więc, w takim razie zobaczę cię jutro?

- Mogę przyjść wcześniej, jeśli skończę sprzątać.

- W porządku. Lepiej już pójdę, nie chcę spóźnić się na autobus. Do zobaczenia potem.

Gdy Fai podbiegł do autobusu, Kurogane pomachał przez chwilę, a następnie poszedł na parking. Teraz, od kiedy zrobiło się cieplej, jeździł do szkoły na swoim motorze, zamiast chodzić piechotą. To był szybszy sposób, poza tym Kurogane wolał pęd jazdy od ciszy spaceru.

Kiedy dotarł do domu, zdjął kask i wszedł do środka. Jego ojciec był w kuchni, szorował zlew tak mocno, że był pewien, że słyszał ciche, agonalne krzyki, pochodzące z wymuszonego złuszczania.  
>- Hej, jestem w domu.<p>

- Słyszę – jego ojciec zachichotał i odłożył gąbkę. - Jak było w szkole?

- W porządku. Mogę iść jutro do Faia?

- Do domu tego blond dzieciaka?

- Taa. Jego.

- Pewnie, do diabła, dlaczego nie pójdziesz już teraz? Czyżby był zajęty?

Kurogane pomyślał o wszystkich rzeczach, które Fai mógł teraz robić. Żadna z nich nie wydawała mu się bardzo ważna. Każda oznaczała przebywanie samemu w dużym domu.  
>- Nie sądzę, by był teraz zajęty.<p>

- Dlaczego więc nie pójdziesz?

- Nie chcesz, żebym sprzątał? Mama niedługo wróci.

Jego ojciec zachichotał i pokręcił głową.  
>- Ile czasu zostało do końca roku szkolnego? Miesiąc? Mniej? Twoja matka wróci do domu, a jeśli dowiedziałaby się, że trzymałem cię z dala od najbliższego twemu sercu przyjaciela, żebyś <em>sprzątał<em>, urwałaby mi głowę. Idź. Zabaw się. Kiedy mogę się spodziewać ciebie w domu?

- Jakoś jutro po południu?

- Brzmi świetnie. Przekaż... Faiowi. Tak. Jego imię to Fai. Przekaż Faiowi pozdrowienia.

Kurogane uśmiechnął się. Jego imię. Ojciec zapamiętał imię Faia.  
>- Powiem. Do zobaczenia później, tato. - Po tym Kurogane odwrócił się i pobiegł po schodach do pokoju. Niewiele myśląc, wziął czyste ubrania i spakował je razem ze szczoteczką do zębów. Podbiegł do drzwi. Był już w połowie drogi do domu Faia, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział mu, iż będzie dopiero jutro. Co zrobi, jeśli Kurogane pokaże się już teraz? Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt zdenerwowany.<p>

Dom, który Kurogane przypominał bardziej pałac, pokazał się po jego lewej stronie i chłopak zaparkował motocykl. Zapukał do drzwi i czekał. Nie było odpowiedzi. Czy Fai wyszedł? Nie, nie mógłby. Fai nie wychodził. Dom był po prostu tak duży, że Fai nie mógł usłyszeć go z miejsca, gdzie był. To musiało być to. Młody mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń i nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi były otwarte.

_Mam nadzieję, że nie jest na mnie zły za wejście do jego domu..._, pomyślał Kurogane, kiedy wślizgnął się do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Spojrzenie na korytarz sprawiło, że westchnął. _Jest tak chłodno, jak zawsze. Czy tu kiedykolwiek było ciepło?_ Zmarszczył brwi, próbując znaleźć choć odrobinę ciepła, ale nie udało mu się. Nie było tu niczego. Było tak zimno. Żadne dziecko nigdy nie biegało i nie bawiło się tutaj. Nawet, kiedy Yuui żył, kiedy rodzina przeprowadziła się tutaj, nie bawili się w tym domu.

Kurogane prawie mógł to zobaczyć. Fai i chłopiec, który wyglądał jak on, Yuui, śmiali się i rozmawiali, idąc w dół schodów, ale wtedy ucichli, słysząc krzyk swojej matki, w którymkolwiek pokoju była. Pokręcił głową. Wiedział, że to było niemożliwe. Yuui zmarł na wiele lat przed tym, jak poznał Faia i na długo przed tym, jak Flourite przeprowadzili się tutaj. Fai i Yuui, których sobie wyobraził nie byli młodsi, niż Fai, którego poznał kilka lat temu. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie młodszego Faia. Jego fantazja nie sięgała tak daleko.

Ponownie westchnął, po czym zdjął buty. Dziwny dźwięk dobiegł do jego uszu. Muzyka. Nie ten rozdaj muzyki, który ma na płycie CD, albo na MP3... Była jedynie instrumentalna. Co więcej, był to tylko jeden instrument. _Skrzypce..._

Kurogane wszedł na górę po schodach. Dźwięk stawał się wciąż głośniejszy i głośniejszy, aż osiągnął apogeum. Dochodził zza zamkniętych drzwi. Kurogane pamiętał, jak Fai wspominał, kiedy był ty pierwszy raz, że jest to pokój muzyczny, było to jednak luźne stwierdzenie, któremu nie poświęcił wtedy większej uwagi.

Pchnął drzwi tak cicho, jak mógł, by je otworzyć. W pokoju stał Fai, skrzypce znajdowały się pod jego brodą, a smyczek szybko poruszał się po strunach, następnie zwolnił... I przyspieszył ponownie. Oczy Faia były zamknięte, kiedy grał. Znał tę piosenkę na pamięć, chociaż Kurogane nigdy wcześniej jej nie słyszał. Chciał dotrzeć do Faia, dać smukłemu chłopcu znak, że jest tutaj, jednak jego uszy nie mogły przestać słuchać, a oczy patrzeć. Zarówno dźwięk, jak i widok były piękne i szarpały się w piesi Kurogane, grożąc wyrwaniem serca. To w jakiś sposób sprawiło, że kochał Faia jeszcze bardziej i chciał zabrać skrzypce z palców blondyna i sprawić, by ich twarze się spotkały, ale wciąż stał zmrożony w miejscu.

Piosenka urwała się. Oczy Faia otwierały się powoli, kiedy wychodził z transu. Gdy niebieskie oczy Faia spojrzały na Kurogane, rozszerzyły się, a jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona.  
>- K-K-K-Kuro-chan! - Ręce, które wciąż trzymały smyczek i skrzypce, poruszyły się, by ukryć jego twarz jak tylko mogły. - Nie z-zauważyłem, że tu jesteś. Powinieneś był zatrzymać mnie!<p>

Kiedy Fai poruszył się, Kurogane odkrył, że też już może się ruszać, więc wszedł do pokoju.  
>- Nie, nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać. Poza tym, przyszedłem wcześniej. Nie martw się o to. - Powiedział męskim i nieustępliwym głosem, z którym mógł sobie poradzić i nie brzmieć przy tym, jakby przesadzał.<p>

Fai westchnął i odłożył smyczek i skrzypce do futerału.  
>- Ale wciąż. Wciąż mogłeś mnie zatrzymać. To musiało brzmieć tak niedorzecznie...<p>

- Nie bądź głupi! To było piękne! - krzyknął Kurogane, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Mógł poczuć, jak jego policzki płoną przez ten komentarz, ale nie żałował tego. To była prawda. Ta melodia była jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, którą kiedykolwiek słyszał. Widok był podzielony na obrazy Faia i Faia osobiście.

Twarz Faia przez zażenowanie stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.  
>- Dziękuję. Ćwiczyłem.<p>

- Ćwiczyłeś tam, gdzie nikt nie może tego usłyszeć?

- Tak i nie. Ćwiczyłem w miejscu i o czasie, gdzie nikt i _wszyscy_ nie mogli mnie usłyszeć. Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś tego słuchał.

Ta uwaga mocno go dotknęła. Pamiętał, jak Fai określił go jako wszystkich, więc nawet on nie mógł usłyszeć muzyki Faia. Prawdopodobnie dlatego właśnie było to tak piękne. Najpiękniejsze rzeczy nigdy nie miały być zobaczone, czy, jak w tym przypadku, usłyszane. _To boli, ale fakt, że jestem jedynym , który to słyszał, sprawia, że kocham to jeszcze bardziej._  
>- Wciąż mi się podoba.<p>

Wtedy Kurogane zauważył na twarzy Faia najmniejszy z możliwych uśmiechów.  
>- Dobrze. Zatrzymaj dobre wspomnienia o tej piosence. Nie usłyszysz jej w innym miejscu.<p>

- Ty ją napisałeś?

- Nie. Yuui to zrobił. Dał ją mi i powiedział... Powiedział, że to jest piosenka, którą śpiewa moja dusza.

_Co za miła rzecz do powiedzenia, do zrobienia. Yuui musiał kochać Faia tak mocno, jak Fai wciąż kocha Yuui'ego._  
>- Zapamiętam to.<p>

Fai tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej, a jego rumieniec zaczął w końcu znikać, kiedy zamknął futerał i usiadł przed fortepianem salonowym, który stał prawie niezauważalnie w rogu pokoju.  
>- To fortepian Yuui'ego?<br>Spytał Kurogane pamiętając, jak Fai powiedział mu, że Yuui uwielbiał grać na pianinie.

- Tak. Moi rodzice zachowali wszystkie jego rzeczy. Skrzypce, na których grałem, też są jego. Oni... Wyrzucili moje, kiedy przeprowadziliśmy się. Kochali go o wiele bardziej niż mnie. Był ich klejnotem. Przestali mnie kochać po jego śmierci, nie tylko z powodu, że stałem się niewidzialny.

- Przykro mi, Magu.

- Nie powinno. Wciąż ich kocham. To byłoby dużo prostsze, jeśli też bym przestał ich kochać, ale nie potrafię. Niemniej jednak nie obwiniam ich za to, że kochali Yuui'ego mocniej, ja też kochałem go bardziej.

Kurogane zacisnął zęby i spojrzał na fortepian. Jakie to okropne. Sprawiało, że chciał uderzyć w ścianę, czy w coś innego. Rodzice nie powinni przestać kochać dziecka tylko dlatego, że drugie zmarło! Jeśli to miało cokolwiek znaczyć, to to, że powinni kochać pozostałe dziecko mocniej...  
>- To śliczny fortepian... - Zmusił usta do odezwania się. Nie wiedział, co innego powiedzieć.<p>

Fai pokiwał głową.  
>- Taki jest. Chcesz, żebym zagrał?<p>

- Huh?

- Chcesz, żebym zagrał? Na fortepianie.

- Myślałem, że przestałeś grać po jego śmierci.

Fai wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Bo przestałem. Nawet nie dotknąłem klawisza, ale pamiętam, że powiedziałem ci, że mógłbym zagrać jeśli chcesz. Nie ważne, jak trudne by to było. - Oczy Faia spojrzały na fortepian, a następnie na Kurogane. - Więc, chcesz żebym zagrał?<p>

Kurogane zastanowił się nad tym. _Jeśli poproszę go, by zagrał, to będzie pierwszy raz, jak Fai zagra po prawie siedmiu latach. To będzie krok naprzód. Krok naprzód... Ale to też go zrani. Nie chcę tego. Jeśli on będzie czuł się zraniony, to tak, jakbym ranił siebie..._ Te myśli wciąż krążyły w jego umyśle, aż w końcu pokręcił głową.  
>- Nie. Nie chcę, żebyś grał. Jeszcze nie. Chociaż, nie miałbym nic przeciwko posłuchaniu więcej skrzypiec.<p>

Fai roześmiał się i pokiwał głową.  
>- Może później. Zostajesz na noc?<p>

- Taa, dlatego wziąłem mój plecak – powiedział Kurogane, kiedy podniósł swój plecak. Nawet jeśli trzymał go za jeden pasek, to mógł poczuć kształt wszystkich książek, długopisów, ołówków, papierów, szczoteczki do zębów i ubrań.

- Wspaniale. Chodźmy poprzenosić płótna w moim pokoju tak, byś mógł tam spać.

Kurogane tylko pokiwał głową i podążył za Fai'em do jego pokoju na poddaszu. Kiedy wysunął głowę nad podłogę, zauważył Faia mknącego z płótnem w ręce. Otworzył drzwi szafki, wrzucił szybko płótno, poczekał chwilę, a następnie mocno zatrzasnął drzwiczki.  
>- Nie możesz dotykać szafki!<p>

- Więc to tu ukrywasz wszystkie ciała swoich ofiar... Zawsze się nad tym zastanawiałem.

- Poważnie, trzymaj się z daleka od mojej szafki – powiedział stanowczo Fai, kiedy Kurogane zamknął drzwi w podłodze.

- Tak, tak, będę. Tak długo, jak nie dotkniesz mojego notatnika, nie będę patrzeć na twój obraz.

- Ale naprawdę, Kuro-chan... gdzie idziemy?

- Nie zadawaj pytań. Po prostu załóż buty, Magu.

- Ale...

- Magu!

Fai zrobił kwaśną minę, kiedy osunął się na podłogę i wciągnął swoje trampki. Kurogane uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że Fai nienawidził sytuacji, w których nie wiedział gdzie idą, ale w tym przypadku tak było najlepiej. Zobaczenie zaskoczonego wyrazu jego twarzy, gdy dotrą do parku, gdzie rosły najpiękniejsze wiśnie w okolicy, było tego warte. Kiedy Fai skończył sznurować drugiego buta, Kurogane podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je.  
>- Gotowy?<p>

- Taa.

Gdy para wyszła za drzwi, słońce skradało się po niebie coraz wyżej i wyżej. Kurogane zaplanował to w ten sposób. Było wcześnie, ale nie wystarczająco wcześnie, by Fai podejrzewał, że idą do popularnego o tej porze roku miejsca. Och tak, Kurogane wiedział, że nie będę tam jedynymi ludźmi ale nie miało to znaczenia. Nie miał nic przeciwko i wiedział, że Fai też nie będzie miał. Jedyną rzeczą w umyśle Faia, kiedy tam dotrą, powinny być kwiaty wiśni.

Chłopak z czerwonymi oczami zdjął kask ze swojego motoru i podał go Faiowi.

- Masz dwa kaski? - spytał podejrzliwie Fai.

- Tak.

- Kuro-chan... - zaczął blondyn niedowierzającym tonem.

- Magu! Przestań być uciążliwy i włóż tą cholerną, zapewniającą bezpieczeństwo i nakazaną prawnie rzecz na swoją głowę! - Wcisnął kask w ramiona Faia i odwrócił się, by znaleźć drugi. _Jeśli wciąż będzie się tak zachowywał, nie uda nam się nawet wyjechać na drogę!_

Minęło jeszcze kilka minut, aż w końcu Kurogane przerzucił nogę nad motorem i przygotował się do odjazdu.  
>- Dalej. Powiedziałem ci wcześniej, jak masz ze mną jeździć, prawda?<p>

- Ach? Tak. - Mimo to, Fai zawahał się, zanim wspiął się na motor za Kurogane i objął przyjaciela ramionami w pasie.

Kurogane zarumienił się pod kaskiem. Zapomniał o tej części. To było konieczne, ale wciąż wydawało się tak czułe, że serce Kurogane zaczęło bić szybciej.  
>- Kuro-chan?<p>

- T-tak Magu?

- Coś jest nie tak?

- Nie! - odpowiedział szybko Kurogane. - Dlaczego w ogóle tak myślisz?

- Bo po prostu jesteś niezdecydowany.

- To dlatego, że nie trzymasz się wystarczająco mocno, cholera. Po prostu... Trzymaj się tak mocno, jak możesz i zamknij oczy.

Fai za nim zachichotał.  
>- Kuro-chan jest dzisiaj taki tajemniczy. Zastanawiam się, co ma w zanadrzu. Być może jest niczym mag bardziej, niż ja...<br>- Zamknij się i zrób to.

- Tak, panie. – Głos Faia zadrwił z niego, ale jego ręce zacisnęły się mocniej w pasie Kurogane, a głowa spoczęła na jego plecach. To był sposób Faia na pokazanie, że jego oczy są zamknięte i że wierzy, że Kurogane nie pozwoli mu spaść.

Kurogane zmusił swój rumieniec do zblednięcia tak bardzo, jak mógł, a następnie do zniknięcia. Park, do którego chciał się wybrać, nie był zbyt daleko, jedynie o pół godziny drogi stąd. Były też inne parki, o wiele dalej, które mogły jeszcze piękniejsze wiosną. Kurogane włączył się do ruchu, wyprzedzając, kiedy tylko mógł, i jadąc na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalały limity prędkości. Dla Kurogane te limity nie wydawały się zbyt wysokie, ale dla Faia zdawały się zbyt niskie, ponieważ za każdym razem, kiedy przyspieszył albo wyminął samochód, palce Faia wbijały się w jego boki. Zawsze, kiedy to się zdarzało, Kurogane nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uśmiechał się lekko do siebie.

Kiedy pół godziny minęło i dotarli do parku, Kurogane poinstruował Faia, by wciąż miał zamknięte oczy i poszedł z nim. Bardzo niechętnie, Fai to zrobił i Kurogane pomógł mu zejść z motocykla, zdjął jego kask i poprowadził go do wejścia do parku.  
>- Teraz, Kuro-chan? Czuję, że jak będę trzymał zamknięte oczy dłużej, to skleją się w ten sposób.<p>

Kurogane zachichotał.  
>- Tak. Teraz.<p>

Fai otworzył oczy. Patrzyli i patrzyli. Minęły bardzo długie minuty, zanim Kurogane zebrał się na odwagę, by zapytać:  
>- Podoba ci się?<p>

- Czy podoba mi się? - Fai odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął tym samym uśmiechem, którym obdarował go, kiedy Kurogane przyprowadził go tu po raz pierwszy. Prawdziwym uśmiechem, pełnym ciepła, miłości i szczęścia. Nie do zrozumienia było dla Kurogane to, jak inni mogli być na to ślepi. - Ja... - Fai przerwał i położył obie dłonie na bokach twarzy Kurogane, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Ja..._ Kocham _to. Kocham. Kocham wszystko, co mi dajesz. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim... Dziękuję.

Kurogane uśmiechnął się. Nie mógł na to nic poradzić. To nie był jego zwyczajny, nieco szorstki uśmiech, tylko delikatny i pełen szczęścia, jak Faia. Fai był szczęśliwy. On był szczęśliwy.  
>- No więc dalej, ciesz się tym.<p>

Fai nie dał mu werbalnej odpowiedzi, tylko złapał dłoń Kurogane i pociągnął go do parku. Blondyn zatrzymywał się pod każdym drzewem, by napawać się jego pięknem. Kurogane uznał, że każde z drzew jest piękne, ale wszystkie są identyczne, Fai jednak wydawał się widzieć w każdym różnice.

Po około piętnastu minutach oglądania drzew, Kurogane zauważył coś, czego Fai nie. Dwóch ludzi, chłopak i dziewczyna, stali dwadzieścia stóp od nich. Patrzyli na Kurogane i prawdopodobnie na Faia, chociaż Kurogane wątpił, by mogli zobaczyć blondyna. Chciał podejść do nich i ich zatrzymać, ale dał im chwilę na wątpliwości... Zanim zauważył, że za każdym razem, kiedy Fai ciągnie go do kolejnego drzewa, oni też za nim idą.

Nie mógł pozwolić, by trwało to dalej.

- Ach! - usta Faia wydały dźwięk rozczarowania, kiedy Kurogane zabrał od niego swoją dłoń. - Coś nie tak?

- Nie martw się o to. Zaraz wrócę. Idź dalej beze mnie.

- Ale...

Kurogane uniósł rękę i delikatnie położył swoją dłoń na policzku Faia. Kciuk powoli kreślił kółeczka na jego skórze. Kurogane nie myślał nad tym, jak czułe to było, wszystko czego chciał, to sprawić, by Fai przestał robić taką zaniepokojoną i zasmuconą minę.  
>- Nie martw się. Mogłem cię zobaczyć od chwili, gdy cię spotkałem. Chwila rozdzielenia nie zmieni tego. Znajdę cię.<p>

Fai pokiwał powoli głową, a następnie odsunął się od ręki Kurogane.  
>- Ok... Proszę, pospiesz się.<p>

- Jasne.

Kurogane poczekał, aż Fai spojrzał na następne drzewo, zanim odwrócił się i pomaszerował do chłopaka i dziewczyny, którzy widząc, że opuszcza Faia i zbliża się do nich, zaczęli rozmawiać, jakby nic innego nie robili. Gdy podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że byli od niego młodsi o trzy, albo cztery lata. Byli mniej więcej w tym wieku, w którym on spotkał Faia.  
>- Hej.<p>

Dziewczyna podskoczyła, jakby zaskoczona, a chłopiec spojrzał na niego i przyjrzał mu się. Panna miała kasztanowe włosy i zielone oczy, a jej towarzysz brązowe włosy i tego samego koloru oczy.  
>- Co? - odparował chłopak.<p>

- Dlaczego mnie obserwujecie?

- Och! - Dziewczyna zadrżała pod spojrzeniem Kurogane, ale pokręciła głową. - Nie obserwowaliśmy ciebie! My... My patrzyliśmy na... Niego. Twojego przyjaciela. Tego blondyna.

- Żartujesz? Możesz go zobaczyć?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.  
>- Tak. Umm... On... Jest, jest jakaś szansa, że to Fai? Fai Flourite?<p>

To zbiło Kurogane z tropu. Nie tylko mogli go zobaczyć, ale także wiedzieli, kim jest?  
>- Tak, to on. Czemu pytasz?<p>

Dziewczyna spojrzała na ziemię i nerwowo pokręciła kciukami.  
>- Cóż... Nazywam się Sakura i mieszkam w domu, w którym on mieszkał i... Ach... Wiem, że on jest... Trudny do zobaczenia i trzeba to naprawić, zanim nie będzie mógł niczego zrobić, ale... - Dziewczyna zagryzała wargę i kontynuowała dopiero, kiedy chłopak położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Jeśli... Jeśli wydobrzeje do tego czasu... Chcę... Chcę, by malował dla mnie!<p>

Oczy Kurogane otworzyły się tak szeroko, jak tylko mogły. O co chodziło?!  
>- Och! Nie! On wciąż maluje, prawda?<p>

-Taa... Maluje... - Kurogane potarł bok swojej głowy. - Ale skąd wiesz o nim tak dużo?

- Mieszkam w jego starym domu. Znalazłam wiele rzeczy. Skrzypce, obrazy, rysunki, eseje. Naprawdę... Podziwiam jego prace i chcę, by mi pomógł.

- Pomógł z czym?

- Cóż, nie teraz, ale jeśli... Jeśli on będzie widzialny, kiedy nadejdzie czas, naprawdę chciałabym, by przyszedł i malował dla mnie. Możesz też przyjść! Będzie nas czwórka! - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Więc... Um... On mieszka w okolicy?

- Tak. Gdzieś niedaleko.

- Wspaniale! Więc wrócimy, kiedy nadejdzie czas. Och! Dziękuję za powiedzenie nam o tym! Nie mogę się doczekać! - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i roześmiała, a cała jej nieśmiałość zniknęła, jakby wyparowała. – Chodź, Syaoran! Powiedzmy o tym Touyi i Yukito! Znaleźliśmy go! - Załapała rękę chłopca, Syaorana, i odbiegła z nim wciąż śmiejąc się radośnie.

Kurogane wciąż pocierał bok swojej głowy, z największym wyrazem dezorientacji na twarzy. O co z tym wszystkim chodziło? Wciąż nie mógł tego pojąć. Ona chciała by... Malował dla niej? Co to dokładnie znaczyło? Nie wiedział. Westchnął i zdecydował się nie mówić o tym Faiowi. Inna osoba, lub dwie, które mogą go zobaczyć pewnie uczyniłyby go szczęśliwym, ale nie myślał, by słowa dziewczyny miały więcej dla niego sensu, niż dla Kurogane.

Zszedł ścieżką na dół do Faia i gdy go znalazł, podał mu rękę. Fai chętnie ją złapał i trzymał blisko piersi.  
>- W porządku? Wyglądasz na oszołomionego.<p>

- Taa, w porządku. Jestem tylko trochę... Zdziwiony tym, co zobaczyłem.

- Co zobaczyłeś?

- Nie jestem... Pewien. Nie sądzę, bym mógł nawet dobrze ci to opisać.

Fai wzruszył ramionami.  
>- No cóż. W porządku. Po prostu cieszę się, że znowu ze mną jesteś.<p>

Kurogane uśmiechnął się, parsknął i pokręcił głową, kiedy Fai znowu spojrzał na kwitnącą wiśnię.  
>- Głupi Magu. Nigdy nie odejdę.<p> 


	6. Rozdział 6

**Betowała: Kot Kapral**

Gdy ten dzień w końcu nadszedł, Fai nie poszedł z resztą klasy. Dzień wcześniej Kurogane próbował zmienić jego zdanie. Lecz jedyną odpowiedzią, którą otrzymał, było to, że nie powinien się o to sprzeczać.

- Co, jeśli wyczytają moje imię, a nie będą mogli mnie zobaczyć? - Fai nie wyjaśniał tego dalej, nie musiał. Wszystkie konsekwencje takiej sytuacji ukazały się Kurogane, gdy tamten tylko o tym wspomniał.

Więc, kiedy ten dzień nadszedł, Fai nie siedział na swoim miejscu wśród jego klasy. Usiadł w tłumie, w trzecim rzędzie od tyłu, na krześle trzecim od lewej. Kurogane wiedział dokładnie, gdzie był, ponieważ kiedy wchodził na scenę, swoją togą ledwie dotykając ziemi, zobaczył twarz Faia z dala od reszty. To uderzyło go nie dlatego, że Kurogane był w nim zakochany, ale ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do innych ludzi na widowni, którzy mieli w oczach łzy radości, albo byli uśmiechnięci, Fai miał niezadowolony wyraz twarzy. Kurogane widział, że prawdopodobnie miał taką minę, bo ktoś go nie zauważył i próbował na nim usiąść. Westchnął.

Kiedy usiadł, twarz Faia rozjaśniła się i uśmiechnął się, machając i stwarzając pozory tego, że się cieszy. Kurogane delikatnie odmachał, a następnie oparł się i pozwolił zacząć ceremonii.

Na początku Kurogane próbował skupić się na każdym słowie tak mocno, jak mógł. Tylko raz kończy się liceum. Pomimo najlepszych chęci, kiedy mowa ciągnęła się, a ludzie obok niego zaczynali płakać albo się uśmiechać, on był znudzony i pozwolił swoim oczom wędrować. Zawsze kończył, zawieszając wzrok na Faiu, którego twarz, jak zauważył z uśmiechem, była radosna , ale jego oczy były przeszklone. Był tak samo znudzony, jak on.

Lekko potrząsając głową, Kurogane skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i czekał, aż to wszystko się skończy.

Kiedy w końcu zszedł ze sceny, Kurogane najpierw znalazł Faia. Jego rodzice gdzieś tu byli, prawdopodobnie gdzieś z tyłu. Tłum ludzi odmawiał przesunięcia się choćby centymetr, nawet gdyby zastraszono ich rodzinę. Nie było sposobu, by Kurogane mógł dostać się do rodziców przez jakiś czas.

- Gratulacje.

- Nawzajem – Kurogane kiwnął głową Faiowi. - Mimo wszystko, ty też ukończyłeś liceum. Nawet jeśli cię tam nie było.

- Prawda. Teraz jestem posiadaczem małego skrawka papieru, mówiącego, że zdałem. W rzeczywistości dostałem go kilka godzin przed tobą. - Blondyn roześmiał się lekko i stanął bliżej Kurogane, pozwalając kilku osobom przejść. - Więc, będziesz świętował ze swoimi rodzicami, skoro już odebrałeś dyplom?

- Tak, taki mam zamiar. Chcesz się przyłączyć? A może masz inne plany?

Fai pokręcił głową.  
>- Moi rodzice chcą, bym był w domu. Mimo wszystko, jutro wyjeżdżam.<p>

Kurogane stał tam przez chwilę, przetrawiając jego słowa.  
>- Co?<p>

- Tak... Nie powiedziałem ci. Jutro wyjeżdżam. Moi rodzice nie chcą mnie już tutaj. Przez większość czasu nie mogą mnie zobaczyć, a kiedy mnie widzą, tylko przypominam im o Yuui. Moje czesne na college'u jest pełne i będzie opłacane tak długo, jak zostanę na biologii. Wysyłają mnie pociągiem, bym mógł wcześniej zacząć.

- Mogą to zrobić?

- Tak czy inaczej, już to zrobili i dlatego... - Fai utorował sobie drogę przez kilku ludzi, sięgnął za krzesło i wyciągnął dość duży, prostokątny przedmiot, zapakowany w niebieski papier. - Przyniosłem obraz ze sobą.

- Ale... - Kurogane pokręcił głową. _Za mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny... on odejdzie?_ - Nie przyniosłem ze sobą notatnika.

- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz go miał. Jeśli chcesz, możesz mi dać go jutro na stacji o wpół do drugiej. Mój pociąg odjeżdża o czternastej.

- Rozumiem...

- Dobrze. - Fai przycisnął zapakowany obraz do piersi Kurogane. - Weź go. Otwórz, kiedy będziesz w domu. - Fai uśmiechnął się promiennie, wciskając paczkę Kurogane i coraz bardziej go zmuszając, by ją do niego zabrał.

Kurogane wziął obraz i trzymał tak delikatnie, jakby trzymał samego Faia.  
>- Jak możesz się tak uśmiechać?<p>

- Uśmiechać jak?

- Jakbyś był szczęśliwy? Ty tracisz... wszystko, idziesz do miejsca, którego nie znasz, by studiować przedmiot, którego nienawidzisz. Jak możesz się tak uśmiechać?

Fai zachichotał.  
>- Popatrz! W wejściu widzę twoich rodziców. Chodź. - Blondyn złapał ramię Kurogane i pociągnął przez tłum. Puścił go przed jego matką i ojcem, którzy stali tam, uśmiechając się i czekając, aż ich syn do nich dołączy.<p>

Fai ukłonił im się, pozdrawiając, a następnie szybko usunął się z ich towarzystwa i pobiegł do drzwi. Jego ostatnimi słowami były:  
>- Pamiętaj, Kuro-chan! Pierwsza trzydzieści!<p>

Obraz był piękny. Kurogane musiał przyznać, że wyglądał, jakby Fai włożył w niego całe serce. To było dokładnie to, o co prosił, autoportret Faia. Namalowany w stonowanych barwach, włosy Faia miękką żółcią. Blada skóra i mniej widoczne oczy. Dobór kolorów sprawiał, że obraz był niemalże magiczny. Na obrazie, usta Faia były wykrzywione w uśmiechu, który jednak nie dosięgał oczu, a jego ręka unosiła się, jakby zachęcał oglądającą osobę, by złapała jego dłoń i dołączyła do niego na płótnie. Wokół jego szyi owijał się biało-niebieski szalik, jego ręce były zakryte prawie granatowymi rękawiczkami. W rzeczywistości, Kurogane zauważył, że cały obraz był utrzymany w kilku kolorach, niebieskim, białym albo czarnym, nie licząc oczywiście włosów i skóry Faia.

Kurogane pokręcił głową, jego umysł wędrował po całym obrazie, który Fai namalował dla niego, i naprawdę musiał pójść zobaczyć prawdziwą twarz Faia, jeśli to miał być ostatni raz na bardzo długi okres czasu.

Nastolatek wyciągnął notes z plecaka i ruszył do drzwi. Zatrzymał się, by zerknąć po raz ostatni na obraz. Zauważył coś, czego wcześniej nie dostrzegł. Na obrazie padał śnieg... tak jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania.

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

- Chcesz, żebym cię podwiozła, kochanie? - zawołała jego mama, gdy schodził po schodach.

- Nie, mamo, pojadę moim motocyklem. Mimo wszystko, pojadę tam i wrócę sam.

- W porządku... Jeśli wrócisz z przyjacielem, nie będę miała nic przeciwko.

Kurogane uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wiedząc, że to jest jakiś sekretny sposób jego mamy na powiedzenie, by nie pozwolił Faiowi wsiąść do pociągu.  
>- Nie sądzę, żeby tak się miało stać. - Założył buty i wybiegł za drzwi. - Wrócę niedługo!<p>

Podróż na stację nie trwała długo. Tylko pięć minut główną ulicą w mieście, nie licząc stania na światłach. To był ciepły dzień, ale Kurogane czuł, jakby zamarzał. Fai wyjeżdżał i nie było nic, co mógłby zrobić.

Czuł przejmujące zimno, nawet kiedy wszedł na dworzec i rozejrzał się po ławkach. Nie minęła chwila, a jego oczy spoczęły na blond włosach i niebieskich oczach Faia. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, Fai wstał.  
>- Jesteś trochę wcześniej, Kuro-chan.<p>

Kurogane zmrużył oczy, kiedy przyjrzał się blondynowi. Nie było nic złego w tym, jak Fai wyglądał, ale obok niego nie było żadnych walizek, czy toreb.  
>- Gdzie Twój bagaż?<p>

- Och? Został wysłany tydzień temu.

Kurogane jeszcze bardziej zmrużył oczy.  
>- Jak długo wiedziałeś, że dzisiaj wyjeżdżasz?<p>

Uśmiech Faia poszerzył się.  
>- Dwa miesiące.<p>

- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, Magu? - Kurogane zacisnął zęby. Jednocześnie złościło i zraniło go to, że Fai nie powiedział mu aż do wczoraj, że wyjeżdża. Jeśli ktokolwiek byłby wstanie pomóc mu udźwignąć ten ciężar, to byłby on.

- Ponieważ wiedziałem, że obawiałbyś się zakończenia. Nie chciałem tego... Pragnąłem, byś był szczęśliwy. Tak naprawdę, jakbym wyjechał bez twojej wiedzy, to mógłbyś poprzedniej nocy spokojnie świętować, ale wtedy bym nie dostał notatnika... i byłbyś jeszcze bardziej na mnie zły, niż teraz jesteś.

- Tak, byłbym. I byłbym jeszcze bardziej zraniony.

Uśmiech Faia zniknął i blondyn zamrugał, zaskoczony.  
>- Zraniony? Czemu czujesz się zraniony?<p>

- Nie powiedziałeś mi!

- Chroniłem cię. Zrobiłbyś to samo.

Kurogane zatrzymał się, myśląc o tym przez chwilę. Fai miał rację. Mógłby zrobić to samo, by pozwolić żyć Fai'owi w spokoju. Rozluźnił szczęki i spojrzał na ziemię. Próbował nie być zły, ale wszystko, co miał, to palący gniew i uczucie, jakby miał dziurę w brzuchu.  
>- Kiedy wrócisz?<p>

- Przypuszczam, że następnego lata. Jeśli moi rodzice przedtem nie zmienią zamka w drzwiach.

_Tak długo?_

- Możesz zatrzymać się w moim domu, jeśli to zrobią.

Fai lekko zachichotał i uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
>- Nie będę się narzucać. Do tego czasu ruszysz do przodu.<p>

- Gówno zrobię! Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Magu! Nie zapomnę o tobie tak po prostu!

Na słowa Kurogane, Fai rozejrzał się szybko wokół, na inne ławki, i skulił trochę.  
>- Mów ciszej, ludzie będą patrzeć.<p>

- Pozwól im patrzeć! - Kurogane pokręcił głową. - Nie wierzę, że nawet o tym myślisz! Jesteś takim idiotą!

Fai spojrzał na ziemię.  
>- Przepraszam... Ja naprawdę mówię tylko złe rzeczy, prawda? - Potarł nerwowo tył swojej głowy, a ciche westchnięcie opuściło jego usta. - Odpakowałeś już obraz?<p>

Racja, zapomniałem wspomnieć o obrazie... jak jest piękny.  
>- Jest lepszy, niż mogłem oczekiwać. Przerosłeś siebie, zwłaszcza w wyborze kolorów.<p>

- Dzięki, naprawdę starałem się, jak mogłem.

- To widać. I jako twoja zapłata, tu jest notatnik, jak obiecałem. – Kurogane uśmiechnął się lekko kiedy wyciągał notes w stronę Faia. Wszystkie jego sekretne myśli były tu, by Fai je przeczytał. Choćby nie wiem co, nie mógłby żałować ofiarowania ich osobie, która trzymała serce Kurogane w swych dłoniach, ale miał nadzieję, że Fai nie będzie przez nie niezadowolony.

Jakby w obawie, że w ostatnim momencie Kurogane może zabrać notatnik z powrotem, Fai złapał go i przytrzymał przy piersi w sposób, który mówił, że nikt inny nie będzie dotykał tego notesu.  
>- Dziękuję. Będę go cenił. Przeczytam go kiedy dojadę tam... i zadzwonię, jak to zrobię.<p>

- Okej, myślę, że tyle mogę poczekać.

Fai uśmiechnął się. To był taki smutny uśmiech, a jednak wciąż Kurogane mógł zobaczyć w nim najmniejszą odrobinkę szczęścia, niczym promyk nadziei.  
>- Mój pociąg niedługo przyjedzie. Poczekasz ze mną na niego?<p>

- Oczywiście, idioto. Nie przyszedłem tutaj po to, by zaraz sobie pójść. - Jakby wszystko było normalne, Kurogane przewrócił oczami i pociągnął Faia w stronę torów. Stanęli tuż za żółtą linią, której nie powinno się przekraczać. Przez kilka pierwszych minut stali tam obok siebie, nie dotykając się, ale wtedy Fai wyciągnął rękę i złapał dłoń Kurogane. Ten splótł ich palce. Fai ścisnął jego dłoń i trzymał tak mocno, jak mógł. To była pierwsza oznaka, wskazująca na to, że blondyn był przestraszony, czy przygnębiony. To sprawiło, że Kurogane był trochę szczęśliwszy, wiedząc, że tak naprawdę nie jest jedynym, który niepokoi się tym dniem.

Stali w ten sposób, trzymając się za ręce, dopóki pociąg nie wjechał na stację. Fai niepewnie zabrał swoją dłoń. Kurogane chciał ją złapać ponownie, powiedzieć blondynowi, by został, ale nie zrobił tego. Wiedział, że Fai nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. To musiał się stać. Nie wiedział czemu, ale potrzebowali tego.  
>- Lepiej wsiądę, nie chciałbym go przegapić.<br>- Taa.

- Będę za tobą tęsknić.

- Też będę tęsknić, Magu.

Fai zamknął oczy tylko na chwilę. Kiedy je otworzył, wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać.  
>- Żegnaj.<p>

Kiedy Fai wszedł do pociągu, Kurogane czuł, jakby jego serce się złamało.

_Kiedy go znowu zobaczę?_

Na zewnątrz padał śnieg. Siedemnasty grudnia. Na dworze hulał zimny wiatr, ale w pokoju, w którym siedział Fai, było ciepło. Była to klasa, pełna stołów i krzeseł, z beżowymi ścianami, jasnobrązową podłogą, tablicą i oknami.

Fai wyglądał przez te okna, patrząc, jak śnieg opada na ziemię i rozpuszcza się, dotykając jej. To nie był piękny śnieg, nie taki, jak zawsze. Niebo miało tak bardzo ponury odcień szarości, sprawiało, że popadał w melancholię. Fakt, że śnieg od razu topniał, sprawiał, że wyglądało, jakby po prostu padało. To był rodzaj tego dnia, w który nikt nie czuł się dobrze. Fai definitywnie nie czuł się dobrze, można było to stwierdzić, patrząc na jego twarz. Wyglądał na wpół zagłodzonego i bardzo zmęczonego, jakby nigdy nie spał.

Prawdą jest, że Fai zawsze się czuł, jakby każdy dzień wyglądał tak, jak dziś. Niemal bez przerwy uczył się, więc mógł nadążyć z pracą. Jego współlokator nie mógł go zobaczyć (oczywiście) i nigdy nie kłopotał się z zostawieniem jedzenia dla Faia, nawet jeśli to on je kupił. Nigdy też nie wydawał się mieć odpowiedniego planu, by pójść do kafeterii. A więc, Fai skończył, jedząc przekąski ze sklepu spożywczego, którym się nigdy nie napełniał i pomimo tego, jak był zmęczony, nigdy nie mógł zasnąć w nocy.

Blondyn westchnął. Może dziś w nocy uda mu się zasnąć, gdy tylko jego głowa dotknie poduszki.

- Tu jesteś, Fai. - Czerwone opakowanie z czekoladą upadło na kolana Faia.

Podniósł je i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. _Cóż, przynajmniej jest choć jedna dobra rzecz w byciu tutaj. _Fai odwrócił się na krześle, by znaleźć się przodem do osoby mówiącej do niego.  
>- Dobry wieczór, Ashura. - Ashura uczył tutaj. Wykładał teorię, a także szkolił go w muzyce. Najlepszym w Ashurze było to, że, jak Kurogane, mógł widzieć Faia cały czas. - Mieliśmy mieć dzisiaj lekcję?<p>

Ashura pokręcił lekko głową, kiedy związał swoje czarne włosy w kucyka, i usiał na krześle obok Faia.  
>- Nie, ale wiedziałem, że tu będziesz. Pomyślałem, że przyniosę ci coś słodkiego, a jeśli chcesz, możemy gdzieś pójść i zjeść prawdziwy posiłek. Spróbuj nałożyć na te swoje kości trochę tłuszczu.<p>

Fai uśmiechnął się, ale nie roześmiał ani zachichotał. Minęło dużo czasu od chwili, gdy robił te rzeczy.  
>- Jest okej. Wiesz, naprawdę nie powinieneś poświęcać więcej uwagi tylko niektórym studentom.<p>

- Tylko tobie. Nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, zwłaszcza, że wszyscy cię ignorują.

Uśmiech Faia stał się trochę jaśniejszy.  
>- Może jutro, Ashura. Ja naprawdę... nie czuję się dzisiaj dobrze.<p>

- Więc może dziś jest dzień, w którym powinieneś w końcu otworzyć notatnik, który dał ci twój chłopak. Jestem pewny, że czeka na telefon.

Fai zagryzł wargę, a jego twarz stała się czerwona._ Zawsze mi to robi. Czemu musi tak nazywać Kuro-chana?_  
>- Ashura, on nie jest moim chłopakiem.<p>

- Nie uwierzę w to nawet na chwilę. Twoja reakcja, kiedy się o nim wspomina, sama wszystko wyjaśnia. Nikt nie czerwieni się na myśl o przyjacielu.

- Cóż, może jeśli nie nazywałbyś go moim chłopakiem, nie rumieniłbym się.

Ashura zachichotał.  
>- Nie sądzę, by robiło różnicę to, jak go nazywam, ale nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o to, że powinieneś to przeczytać. Może to w końcu podniosłoby cię na duchu choć odrobinę.<p>

- A może stałbym się bardziej przygnębiony.

Ashura pokręcił głową. Czasem Fai był beznadziejny.  
>- Masz swoje skrzypce? - Fai pokręcił głową. - Rozumiem. Cóż, w takim razie powinieneś pójść do domu, skończyć pracę, przespać się, podkraść jedzenie i ukryć w twoim pokoju, zjeść czekoladę, którą ci dałem, i przeczytać notatnik. Nie możesz tego wiecznie unikać.<p>

Fai spuścił głowę niżej i wstał.  
>- Wiem... ale za każdym razem, jak próbuję to otworzyć, boję się, co tam znajdę i zamykam to z powrotem. - Młody mężczyzna zarzucił plecak na plecy i uśmiechnął do Ashury. - Ale mimo wszystko, dziękuję. Kiedy jest nasze następne spotkanie?<p>

- W następny poniedziałek, w moim gabinecie.

- Okej, upewnię się, że wezmę skrzypce.

- Czekam, aż zobaczę twój prawdziwy uśmiech podczas gry. Byś może powinieneś znowu spróbować coś namalować. Wiem, że masz artystyczną blokadę, ale...

- To naprawdę nie jest blokada. Ja po prostu... nie mogę malować. Nie czuję inspiracji. Myślę, że biologia zabiła moją sztukę.

Ashura westchnął i machnął Faiowi przez drzwi. Fai wiedział, że Ashura był świadomy tego, że ta rozmowa nigdzie nie prowadziła.  
>- Miłego dnia, Fai.<p>

- Tobie też.

Droga do akademika była dość krótka. Fai robił, co mógł, by złapać płatki śniegu na język, kiedy szedł, ale nie szło mu to najlepiej i złapał tylko jednego, czy dwa, w trakcie powrotu do swojej sypialni.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi do mieszkania, który dzielił ze współlokatorem (początkowo był jeszcze jeden mieszkaniec, ale wyprowadził się), usłyszał śmiech i rozmowy z pokoju, w którym był owy współlokator i jego przyjaciele. Fai odetchnął z ulgą. Nie będzie miał z nim teraz do czynienia. Nawet jeśli dla większości ludzi był niewidzialny, zawsze bał się, że pewnego dnia jego współlokator zobaczy go i wykopie z pokoju, ponieważ nie będzie wiedział, kim Fai jest. To mogłoby się zdarzyć.

Blondyn wsunął się do swojego pokoju i szybko zatrzasnął drzwi. Położył na łóżku plecak i otworzył go. Pierwszą rzeczą, której dotknęły jego palce, był notatnik. To było głupie, że nawet jeśli go nie przeczytał, to miał go ze sobą cały czas. Fai wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy, zanim złapał palcami notes, i usiadłszy na łóżku, otworzył go przed sobą, zanim mógł zmienić zdanie.

Otworzył oczy i zaczął czytać, nie ważne, czy słowa zawarte w notatniku były dobre, czy złe.


	7. Rozdział 7

Betowała: Kot Kapral

Kurogane właśnie przechodził przez próg, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Jego rodziców nie było w domu, więc nikt inny nie mógł odebrać. Kurogane westchnął, ponieważ nienawidził podnosić słuchawki, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy skończył liceum i wszyscy spodziewali się, że będzie na studiach, nawet jeśli zdecydował się przez rok zostać w domu, zaoszczędzić trochę pieniędzy i spędzać czas z matką. To było strasznie uciążliwe, kiedy odbierał telefon, a osoba po drugiej stronie pytała, dlaczego był tu, a nie w college'u.

Przez chwilę rozważał, czy pozwolić mu dzwonić, ale stwierdził, że rodzice nie byliby zadowoleni, jeśli dowiedzieliby się, że nie odebrał, więc podniósł słuchawkę i odpowiedział.  
>- Halo?<p>

Nie spodziewał się głosu, który usłyszał po drugiej stronie.  
><em>- Ah, Kuro-chan?<em>

Przez chwilę umysł Kurogane nie działał.  
>- M-Mag? - Było to wszystko, z czym mógł poradzić sobie jego język.<p>

Fai zachichotał po drugiej stronie i Kurogane po prostu mógł zobaczyć, jak kiwa głową.  
><em>- Tak, Kuro-chan, to ja. W końcu zadzwoniłem.<em>

Kurogane warknął. Minęło siedem miesięcy, od kiedy blondyn odjechał pociągiem. Czekał na ten telefon tak długo, aż w końcu stracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek zadzwoni.  
>- Zajęło ci to wystarczająco długo!<p>

Ponownie usłyszał chichot.  
>- <em>Tak, przepraszam za to. Jednak dotrzymałem słowa, przeczytałem to po dostaniu się do college'u i zadzwoniłem po tym, jak skończyłem czytać. Po prostu... zajęło mi to więcej czasu, niż myślałem, że zajmie. Jak się masz?<em>

„Jak się masz". To było wszystko, co mógł powiedzieć. To go ubodło. Kurogane pokręcił głową.  
>- W porządku. Pracuję w lokalnym sklepie spożywczym, wykładam towar i przenoszę pudła. Z mamą coraz lepiej, a i tata jest bardziej pogodny każdego dnia, od kiedy jest w domu.<p>

- _Dobrze. Cieszę się, że wszystko dobrze i jestem zadowolony, że zostałeś w domu. Nie wiedziałbym, jak się z tobą skontaktować, gdybyś wyjechał._ - Po drugiej stronie nastała cisza i Kurogane jakoś wiedział, że Fai zagryza wargę. W końcu odezwał się ponownie. - _Posłuchaj... pracujesz w następny... piątek?_

- Nie, piątki i poniedziałki mam wolne. Czemu?

_- Cóż, chciałbym, jeśli tylko możesz, żebyś poszedł w następny piątek o piątej do tego parku, gdzie zabrałeś mnie, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy._

- Dlaczego?_ „Tam nic nie ma. Jesteś w college'u."_

Fai westchnął cicho.  
><em>- Proszę, po prostu chcę, byś tam poszedł. Myśl o tym, że... że będziesz ze mną w kontakcie, nawet jeśli mnie tam nie będzie. Jak pomnik. W następny piątek... miną dokładnie cztery lata od naszego spotkania.<em>

Wszystko, co Kurogane mógł zrobić, to kiwnięcie, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Fai nie mógł tego zobaczyć przez telefon.  
>- W porządku, Magu, pójdę tam.<p>

_- Dziękuję. Muszę iść. Zadzwonię do ciebie niedługo, okej?_

_- _Taa, tylko upewnij się, że tym razem to nie będzie siedem miesięcy.

- Upewnię, nie martw się. Do usłyszenia.

_- _Pa. - Kurogane rozłączył się. Czuł wiele rzeczy naraz. Złość, zmieszanie, ulgę, smutek. Nie wiedział, co myśleć o telefonie Faia. On nie wspomniał nic, co sądzi o notatniku, ale chciał, by odwiedził park. To zraniło go, ale zmieszanie przytłumiło ból.

W swoim pokoju Fai odłożył słuchawkę. Jego ręka lekko musnęła notatnik. Uśmiechnął się. Więc to są myśli Kurogane. Jego cenne myśli. Niezmącone, czyste, proste. Fai kochał je. Kochał każdą z nich tak mocno, jak kochał samego Kurogane.

To było dziwne. Fai wiele razy słyszał, że kiedy zostaje się od czegoś uwolnionym, albo kiedy czuje się dobrze, to wydaje się, że jest się lekkim niczym piórko. Tak, Fai odczuł ulgę, ale wcale nie czuł się lekko. Jeśli coś w ogóle czuł, to jakby tona cegieł została położona na jego ramiona. Czuł się, jakby żył... tak jak każdy inny żyje wokół niego.

Fai zmarszczył brwi. _Zastanawiam się... _Blondyn wstał z łóżka i podszedł do rogu pokoju, gdzie leżał futerał na skrzypce, który podniósł. Otworzył go, wyjął skrzypce, smyczek i zaczął grać. To nie była piosenka, którą napisał dla niego brat. Kurogane był jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek to słyszała i prawdopodobnie jedyną, która mogła. Nie... Fai grał inną melodię, jedną z tych, których nauczył go Ashura.

Jego tętno przyspieszyło, kiedy czekał, aż pierwsza część się zacznie. To zawsze się zdarzało, ponieważ skrzypce były głośne, wystarczająco głośne, by zwrócić uwagę. Co było pewne, po chwili ktoś zapukał. Przestał grać.  
>- Wejdź – powiedział cicho. Wystarczająco cicho, że normalnie pukający nawet by nie zauważył.<p>

Drzwi otworzyły się. Fai wstrzymał oddech.

W drzwiach stał jego współlokator. Chłopak w tym samym wieku, co on, z jasnymi, fioletowymi oczami i rozczochranymi, czarnymi włosami. Na imię miał Kamui. Fai wiedział o tym i to było wszystko, poza faktem, że on albo jego przyjaciele dużo jedli.

Kamui zamrugał i przechylił zaciekawiony głowę na bok.  
>- Kim jesteś?<p>

Fai zbladł. _To niesamowite. Teraz może mnie zobaczyć. _W końcu otworzył usta i przemówił.  
>- Je-jestem twoim współlokatorem.<p>

Była prawie piąta. Kurogane myślał, kiedy spacerował po parku. Było zimno, ale nie padało. Kurogane nie był pewien, czy było lepiej z powodu, że nie padał śnieg, czy może jednak źle, bo przez to wydawało się, że jest zimniej. Tak czy inaczej, czuł się niekomfortowo.

Szedł w dół ścieżki, zmierzając od ławki, na której, jak pamiętał, on i Fai usiedli cztery lata temu. Był coraz bliżej i bliżej tego miejsca, kiedy zobaczył kogoś nieznajomego. Ktoś siedział na ławce. Młody mężczyzna, nie starszy niż on. Był wysoki i chudy jak patyk. Od stóp do głów ubrany na niebiesko, otulony zimowym płaszczem i szalikiem. Jego głowa była odkryta, a jasne włosy powiewały na wietrze.

Kurogane zmrużył oczy i wszelkie wątpliwości go opuściły. To był Fai. Nie mógł być całkiem pewien w pierwszej chwili, bo ta osoba była chudsza niż Fai, którego pamiętał. Jego włosy i skóra były bledsze. Nie tylko wyglądał tak, jak Fai. Przecież to on. To musiał być on.  
>- Mag? - zawołał pytająco.<p>

Blondyn otworzył oczy. Nawet niebieski kolor w jego oczach był bledszy.

- Dobry wieczór, Kuro-chan. - Głos pozostał taki sam.

- Co tutaj robisz? - spytał Kurogane i zbliżył się do Faia, mrużąc oczy i lustrując blondyna, jakby spodziewał się, że zniknie sprzed jego oczu. - Myślałem, że nie przyjedziesz.

- Też nie sądziłem, że przyjadę, ale... powiedziałem Ashurze...

- Ashurze?

- Profesor. Daje mi lekcje muzyki. Uch... - Fai potarł bok twarzy ręką i roześmiał się lekko. - Powiedziałem mu, co się stało i nalegał, że zapłaci za moją podróż. Powiedział, że potrzebuję tu być.

- Dlaczego?

- Ashura może mnie zobaczyć – Fai przerwał. - Cóż, teraz każdy może mnie zobaczyć, ale Ashura jest jak ty, widział mnie wcześniej. Ashura wie też, jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Wie wiele rzeczy. Napisałem do ciebie list. Jest tańszy i jakoś lepszy niż mail, czy telefon, ale Ashura nalegał, że powinienem powiedzieć ci to osobiście.

Kurogane nie wiedział, o co zapytać najpierw. Kusiło go, aby zapytać o ludzi, którzy mogą go zobaczyć. On na pewno nie wspomniał o tym przez telefon, ale jego ciekawość odnośnie tego, co Fai musiał mu powiedzieć, wygrała z jego zastanawianiem się na temat widzialności blondyna.  
>- Powiedzieć mi co?<p>

- Kuro-chan?

- Tak, Magu?

- A' propos notatnika... wszystko, co napisałeś to... wciąż prawda?

Serce Kurogane stanęło. Notatnik. Teraz będziemy o tym rozmawiać. Powinien skłamać? Powiedzieć, że to już nie jest prawda? Nie. Kurogane mógłby uderzyć siebie za te myśli. Nie skłamał Faiowi w notatniku, nie zamierza łgać mu w twarz.  
>- To wszystko prawda. Każde słowo.<p>

Oczy Faia wpatrywały się w ziemię.  
>- Tak bardzo się cieszę.<p>

Kurogane zamrugał, nie spodziewał się... tego...  
>- Cieszysz się?<p>

- Oczywiście! - Fai spojrzał w górę, na niego, z uśmiechem w pewien sposób szczęśliwym, pełnym ulgi, ale najbardziej zadowolonym. - Oczywiście, że jestem... Nie myślałem, że mógłbyś odwzajemnić moją miłość.

Kurogane stał tam ogłupiały, aż znaczenie tych słów przebiło się przez jego czaszkę. Naprawdę usłyszał to, co sądził, że słyszał? Czy było to nadinterpretacją słów, które usłyszał?  
>- Kuro-chan? Jesteś... zdenerwowany.<p>

Kurogane pokręcił głową, jednocześnie odpowiadając Faiowi i przywracając siebie do rzeczywistości. Zanim naprawdę, całkiem dowiedział się, co robi, owinął swoje ramiona wokół blondyna i trzymał go mocno przy piersi.  
>- Oczywiście, że nie jestem zdenerwowany, idioto. Po prostu... nie spodziewałem się, że to powiesz. – wyburczał, zanim oparł brodę na czubku głowy Faia. Był szczęśliwy, naprawdę, coś, co oboje mieli za całkowicie niemożliwe, wydarzyło się, osoba, którą kochali, odwzajemniała ich uczucia. Wciąż, pomimo tego, jak szczęśliwy był, było to też w jakiś sposób zawstydzające. Jak długo czuli w ten sposób i nie wyznali tego przez strach? Kurogane nie chciał o tym myśleć.<p>

Młody mężczyzna pochylił głowę i na chwilę przyłożył swoje usta do czubka głowy Faia. Usłyszał chichot blondyna.  
>- Co?<p>

- Nie w ten sposób się całuje, Kuro-chan. - Fai wyplątał się z uścisku i położył swoje zimne ręce na twarzy Kurogane. - Tylko w ten. - Fai pochylił się do przodu i podniósł do miejsca, gdzie jego usta delikatnie spotkały w pocałunku z ustami Kurogane.

Kurogane nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że uśmiechnął się i zwrócił pocałunek. To było zabawne, że mógł poczuć, jak najpierw dotyk Faia był na jego skórze zimny, a potem się ocieplił.

- Ludzie wciąż cię widzą? - spytał Kurogane, kiedy jego chłopak sięgnął, by złapać jeden z wielu opadających płatków wiśni. Była wiosenna przerwa Faia i Ashura ponownie zapłacił za jego podróż, by mógł tu przyjechać.

- Tak – odpowiedział Fai, kiedy w końcu udało mu się złapać jeden płatek i teraz głaskał go delikatnie jednym palcem, jakby to było niemowlę. - Ludzie zwracają na mnie o wiele więcej uwagi. Będziesz zaskoczony.

- Nie, nie będę. – Kurogane pokręcił głową. Zawsze wiedział, że Fai byłby popularny, jeśli ludzie by go widzieli. Po prostu był dla nich niewidzialny, aż do poprzedniej zimy. Czerwonooki chłopak obserwował, jak Fai wpatrywał się w drzewo, a następnie spróbował złapać więcej płatków.  
>- Jesteś pewny, że to w porządku, że znów tu przyszliśmy?<p>

- Oczywiście. – Fai wyszczerzył się i zdmuchnął złapane płatki na twarz Kurogane. - Lubię tradycje. - Blondyn zachichotał i pociągnął Kurogane do następnego drzewa. - To nie jest nudne i sprawia, że czuję miłą nostalgię.

- Skoro tak mówisz – mruknął Kurogane. Osobiście nie był znudzony, ale nie był też do końca pewny, w jaki sposób Faia satysfakcjonuje robienie w kółko tych samych rzeczy. Fai był artystą, pomimo jego biologicznych studiów, a artyści zawsze szukają nowych rzeczy do narysowania, czy namalowania. Jak jednak Fai mógł znaleźć nowe rzeczy do uchwycenia w swoich dziełach, jeśli wciąż oglądał te same rzeczy?

- Tu jest! Mówiłam ci, Syaoran! - Kurogane usłyszał chichot dziewczyny po tym oświadczeniu. Czuł, jakby słyszał imię Syaoran już wcześniej, sam głos też był znajomy. Spojrzał przez ramię, by zobaczyć dwójkę dzieciaków, parę lat młodszych od niego i Faia, biegnących w ich stronę. - I jest też widzialny! Ha! - Dziewczyna roześmiała się radośnie i zakręciła się. To sprawiło, że trochę przypominała balerinę.

Kurogane skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Teraz przypomniał sobie tą dwójkę. Chłopak zawsze stojący trochę za dziewczyną, która chciała, by Fai dla niej malował.  
>- To znowu wy?<p>

Fai po raz pierwszy spojrzał na nich. Popatrzył na nich, a następnie na Kurogane. Jego wzrok powrócił go dzieciaków.  
>- Znowu, Kuro-chan?<p>

- Znowu, Magu. Oni byli tu też w zeszłym roku.

Dziewczyna, która, jeśli dobrze pamiętał, miała na imię Sakura, pokiwała głową.  
>- Dokładnie! Jestem Sakura, a to – owinęła palce wokół dłoni chłopca i pociągnęła go lekko do przodu, sprawiając, że stał na tym samym poziomie, co ona. - Jest Syaoran! Ty jesteś Fai Flourite.<p>

Fai zamrugał.  
>- Dlaczego... Tak. Jestem. Jest coś, w czym mogę ci pomóc?<p>

Sakura kiwnęła głową.  
>- Powinnam opowiedzieć ci długą historię? A może krótką?<p>

Fai zachichotał. Kurogane mógł powiedzieć, że ta dziewczyna rozśmieszała go.  
>- Długą, proszę.<p>

Zielonooka panienka kiwnęła głową.  
>- W porządku. Widzisz, jestem Sakura Kinomoto. Kiedy byłam o wiele młodsza niż teraz, wprowadziłam się do wielkiego domu, daleko stąd. Ten dom był olbrzymi! Mój brat, jego przyjaciel Yukito, Syaoran i ja przeszukaliśmy go. I znaleźliśmy mnóstwo rzeczy.<p>

- Takich jak?

- Skrzypce i obrazy. Wiele, wiele obrazów. Kocham każdy z nich. Powiesiłam je wszystkie w moim pokoju, kiedy byłam młodsza. Moi rodzice mówili, że powinnam je wyrzucić, ale były takie ładne. Wszystkie były podpisane przez Faia Flourite. To ty.

Fai roześmiał się lekko.  
>- Tak, jestem Fai Flourite. Znalazłaś moje obrazy? W porządku. Powstały dawno temu. Nie jestem zły, że je zatrzymałaś. Faktycznie to jestem całkiem szczęśliwy, że spodobały się komuś tak bardzo, że je zatrzymał.<p>

Sakura uśmiechnęła się.  
>- Ale to nie wszystko. Widzisz, tego lata Syaoran i ja wybieramy się w podróż.<p>

Fai spojrzał na Kurogane. Kurogane wiedział, że Fai prawdopodobnie będzie śledzić historię dziewczyny, aż od tego momentu. Teraz Fai pewnie zastanawia się, co to ma do niego.  
>- Rozumiem.<p>

- I będziemy podróżować dookoła świata.

- Rozumiem.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.  
>- Chcę, żebyś ty i twój przyjaciel podróżowali z nami.<p>

Teraz Fai zamrugał i zmieszany spojrzał na Sakurę.  
>- Czemu? - Słowo z ust Faia odzwierciedlało myśli Kurogane. Czemu ta dziewczyna chciała, jeśli znała tylko jego obrazy, żeby Fai z nią pojechał? W rzeczywistości, bardziej zastanawiające było, dlaczego oboje, on i Fai, byli zaproszeni. To miałoby więcej sensu, jeśli tylko Fai otrzymałby zaproszenie.<p>

- Ponieważ – Dziewczyna westchnęła i wydawała się bardziej spokojna. - nie chcę robić w tej podróży zdjęć. To jest dla mnie ważne, a zdjęcia są tanie. Myślę, że fotografie zatrzymują obraz, ale nie wspomnienia. Wybieram się w tą podróż, by zebrać wiele wspomnień, z różnych miejsc.

- Ale to nie wyjaśnia...

- Malowanie jest o wiele bardziej osobiste. Zawiera wszystko tak, jak malarz to widział. Nie potrafię malować, ale ty potrafisz. Chcę, byś wybrał się z nami, żebym mogła dowiedzieć się więcej o osobie, której obrazy kocham, i która może namalować te wspomnienia.

Fai wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Nie mam żadnych planów na lato, ale nie mam też pieniędzy...<p>

Sakura uśmiechnęła się szerzej.  
>- W porządku! Planowałam tę podróż od dawna i mam wystarczająco pieniędzy, by zapłacić za naszą czwórkę! - Dziewczyna rozłożyła ramiona tak szeroko, jak mogła. - Dodatkowo, im nas więcej, tym weselej! Wspomnienia nie są dobre, jeśli jesteś jedynym, który je posiada. Musisz mieć kogoś, z kim możesz to wspominać. Dlatego chciałam, byś był widzialny, kiedy przyjdę i cię o to spytam... Jeśli nie możesz być zobaczony... twoje wspomnienia będą inne, nawet jeśli jesteś w tym samym miejscu.<p>

Przez chwilę wszyscy byli cicho. Każdy z nich wydawał się być pogrążony w myślach. Kurogane osobiście myślał o tym, że Sakura miała rację. Wspomnienia Faia byłyby inne, ponieważ nie mógłby widzieć, słyszeć i dotykać tego samego, co wszyscy, jeśli nikt by go nie widział. To prawdopodobnie byłoby takie, jak fotografia. Możesz to zobaczyć, ale cię tam nie ma.

Głos Sakury ponownie przerwał ciszę.  
>- Więc? Pojedziecie z nami?<p>

Niebieskie oczy Faia spojrzały na spadające płatki, a następnie na Kurogane. Kurogane nie musiał myśleć nad odpowiedzią na nie zadane przez Faia pytanie. Wycieczka mogłaby sprawić Faiowi wiele trudności. W rzeczywistości, była to odpowiedź na pytanie, o którym myślał chwilę wcześniej. Jeśli Fai pojedzie na tą wycieczkę, zobaczy mnóstwo miejsc i namaluje wiele rzeczy. To byłoby dobre dla artysty. Kiwnął głową.

Fai uśmiechnął się do Kurogane, a następnie wyszczerzył do Sakury.  
>- To znaczy tak?<p>

- Tak – powiedział cicho Fai. - Kuro-chan i ja pojedziemy z tobą i Syaoranem tego lata. Namalujmy wspomnienia.


End file.
